Beats of Freedom
by GenderbentDragonRider
Summary: Mikkie wakes up one day with no memories, except for her name and age. When she goes to find out more of what's going on, and where she is, nothing but trouble happens. Her entire life changes one day, when she meets Captain America. Hopefully she will be able to change her bad luck with the help of the Avengers.
1. Mikkie Sanderson

**A/N: Hey peopleses! This is my first fanfic, so please bear with me. Cover image is my OC, Mikkie Sanderson  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Avengers**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

I looked out the window of the old abandoned warehouse. It has been at least 3 days since I have had to run from local cops. My name is Mikkie Sanderson. I'm about 16 years old, I think. I don't remember much, except for my name, and my age, sort of. I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, but somehow I ended up in New York, about a month ago. I tried to be normal, not seem suspicious, but it's not very easy when you are like me.

At first appearance, I'm pretty normal. But, if you take a closer look, I'm actually this deer half-breed. I have red hair, but it's not the normal red. No, it's like a crayon box red. There's a purple bow keeping it tied up in a side ponytail. My eyes, well, they're cool-ish. The right eye is dark green, almost forest-green, and the left is deep-sea blue. I have a light purple t-shirt with short sleeves, and a brown vest over it. My shirt and bow match. I guess you could say I have sort of pointy ears.

Oh, and I have fangs.

Of course, I found this out the hard way.

* * *

 _I wake up in a strange city. I'm in an alleyway, and I walk out into the streets. I see signs everywhere that say_ 'Times Square' _and there are some for products and a bunch of other stuff._

How'd I end up here? _I wonder to myself. Naturally, I go to the police first to figure things out. No harm there, right? Wrong. I walk in there, and I talk to the_ _receptionist lady, and she takes a good look at me. Nothing happens. But then, all of a sudden, she sees these horns on my head. I have no clue where they came, as I try to explain, but it is no use. She just won't accept my explanation. So, instead of trying to figure out what happened, and be a normal receptionist, she calls all the other cops around, and they all start to make fun of me._

 _What happens next? It doesn't go well. I start to freak out; there were so many people!_

" _Oh, is the little monster frightened?" One of them asks me, noticing how I start to shrink in the presence of all the cops. Being the genius I am, though, I decide_ Hey! I think it would be smart to run away from all the cops! Nobody would care; they'll just leave you alone! _But noooo, it can't ever be as simple as that. As soon as I try running, the cop who spoke before grabs my arm, and tightens his death grip the more I struggle against him. "Where do you think you're going? What, aren't you going to do something about it? No? Fine, suits me just fine."_

 _So I do the only reasonable thing that pops into my head. I scream as loud and long as I can. Luckily, it startles the cop enough so that he lets go of my arm._

" _Hey! What's going on?" an official looking cop walked in the room. Judging by the others' reaction to this man, my guess is that he's the chief. I couldn't take it anymore though. There were too many people. I turned and ran as fast as possible. As I burst through the door, I felt fur come up onto my skin, and I knew that I was in trouble. I dash through the streets, and everyone wonders what a deer is doing in New York City. And more importantly: why the deer is red._

* * *

I bring myself back to the present as I hear sirens go past. I knew they were looking for me; ever since that day my face has appeared on almost every WANTED sign. So, I've just taken refuge in every abandoned spot I can find, after they snoop me out. _It won't be long._ I think to myself. _It never takes longer than a couple days for them to find me. And then I'll have to run again._ I sigh. It's never going to be easy for me; not until I'm at least halfway across the country. _That's a lot of running._ I sigh again.

A door slams open downstairs, and I hear flyers above. _I guess they found me. Let's just get this over with._ I make my way down the stairs, creeping in the shadows so they can't see me without a flashlight. Or so I'm hoping. Of course, with me, anything – and I mean _anything_ – is too much to hope for. I'm easily spotted, and I dash towards the exit once they shine a flashlight on me. I transform into a deer once I'm outside, and run wildly as I'm shot at, hoping that I can make it to the woods before I'm hit. Or, at least a park with _lots_ of foliage.

I'm running down the sidewalk (luckily, there's only a couple of people on it too, but down farther a little ways), and turn and run down an alley. It's a dead end, but not for me. With a push of my powerful back legs, I easily soar over the brick wall, and onto the other side. I land in the park, and run into a bush. I transform back into my normal self, and sneak out of the bush once the cops run past. Thankfully there's no pricklies. Once I'm out, I try to act natural, but, of course, my luck had to get in the way.

"Hey, excuse me, ma'am," I'm pretty sure that I jumped, like, ten feet into the air, because I was startled, "but, do you know why the police have been running around town like crazy this past month?" I look up, and see a man standing there, short blonde hair, wearing a brown, leather jacket, almost as if he was from the 40's.

Noticing the look on my face, he clears his throat. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Steve. Steve Rodgers."

"Mikkie Sanderson." I reply back. "And, I think the cops are chasing somebody, but," I shrug my shoulders. "Who knows?"

"You do." Someone says behind me. I turn around, and see the Chief of Police standing there, a gun in his hand, and it was pointed at me. "Hey, Cap, thanks for distracting her for me, you were a big help." I look at Steve with anger very obvious in my eyes.

"I didn't know I was helping anybody…" Steve trailed off. Apparently it wasn't very easy to come up with something to say when he saw my death glare. _Especially_ when it was directed. At. Him. "Umm… what exactly did this young lady do?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Chief replied, with a pointed glare at me. But Steve didn't get to, because I ran. I was so intent on getting away that I didn't notice the other cops surrounded me. One of them tased me, sending me to the ground. I made a skid mark in the dirt as I fell, and I felt like I sprained my ankle. But that wouldn't keep me down for long. I quickly transformed and leaped over the cops, the Chief, and Steve – whose face was most _definitely_ a scrapbook moment – as I bounded away.

The Fates must hate me today.

I was brought down again – this time by a stun gun, a taser, _and_ a tranquilizer dart as I was about to leap over another wall. But this time, I wasn't getting away. I slammed into the wall, which added to the effect the dart, taser, and stun gun had on me. Before my eyelids closed, though, I saw the cops run towards me, with handcuffs at the ready, and a shocked Steve in tow.

"You're coming with us, monster." A familiar voice said. _Monster. That's right, I'm a monster._ And my eyelids slid shut.

* * *

 **Okay, so I have just published my first ever fanfic!  
**

 **Please, R &R, and all that jazz.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Guilt

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a month, but my computer access is limited. Good news though. I have the second chapter ready! Soooo… here y'are**

 **Disclaimer: I really wish I did own the Avengers…**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Avengers POV**

"So, what do you think?" asked the dirty blonde assassin.

"I think she's a bunch of trouble." Replied his partner, the red haired assassin. "But, she could come in handy." She muttered under her breath. The other Avengers just nodded, and looked at the screen.

They were in a room with security cameras on display. On the screen, the saw the cell the strange girl was held in. She was a teenager, about 16 years old, and her red hair had bits of grass and mud. The ponytail was out of it, with a torn up purple ribbon, and horns peeking out the top of her hair.

Her clothes weren't in much better condition. The purple shirt was also muddy, and her brown vest was wet, making it a darker shade of brown. Currently, the girl was siting up, and her face was downcast. Her eyes were moist, threatening to spill over, her cheeks were already tear-stained and her nose was running. She wiped a hand over her nose, remembering the events of the past day.

 _She jumped over the wall, her back legs making it easy. She landed on the other side and ran into the bushes as the police ran past. She quickly transformed before stepping out of the bush, about to make a run for it when she was stopped._

" _Excuse me, ma'am? Do you know why the police have been running around like crazy these past few months?"_

 _She shrugged her shoulders. "Who knows?"_

" _You do." The chief of police glared at her, and she ran. She leaped over the cops surrounding them after she transformed to a deer again. But she was stopped. And then came the pain._

Mikkie pulled herself out of her memories and stood up, glared at the camera, and moved over to the bars of her cell. Looking to either side of her, Mikkie sighed in frustration and sat back down on her cot.

"So, Capsicle, what exactly happened yesterday? You never did tell us." The billionaire asked. Steve just sighed.

"I'm not sure. I've the police running around town for quite some time, and so I went to go check it out. They were in the park when I saw them, and there was this girl there, so I talked to her. She had just climbed out of a bush so I was curious to know if she had any clue of what was going on. She told me her name is Mikkie Sanderson, and shrugged her shoulders to my question. The then the Chief of Police shows up, pointing a gun at her. She gets scared, like any normal person, and tried to run, but didn't notice all the cops surrounding us. When she saw them, she transformed into this… deer, with really red fur – the same color as her hair. She leaped over the cops, but one of them tased her. She got up, and was tased again, along with being hit by a stun gun _and_ tranquilizer dart. Mikkie had almost escaped, but was brought down before she could leap over the wall. But what really made me mad about everything is that one of the officers called her a monster."

All the Avengers just stared at Steve, and then at the girl, mixed emotions running through them.

"Now, that's just cruel. Calling the poor girl a monster, just because of what she can do. And her eyes aren't even all that freaky! I think they're kinda cool! Why do people have to judge people they can't understand?!" Bruce Banner said, getting angrier. Steve and Thor moved in to calm him down while everyone else backed off. "I'm fine," Bruce tried to wave them off. "I'm just mad that someone would judge somebody else just because of their ability."

"Yeah, that's what we're afraid of." Tony remarked. "We don't want you to be mad. Well, actually, if you get mad I guess you could just go Hulk Smash them." Tony said, chuckling to himself. Natasha smacked to back of his head. "Hey! What was that for?"

"For being inconsiderate." Natasha told him, a smirk on her face. "Now, guys, shush!" Natasha pointed to the screen. The girl was speaking, so Tony turned up the volume.

"I can hear you, you know." She spoke barely above a whisper, but it was enough for the microphone to pick up. "You don't have to worry about me. They're right; I _am_ a monster." She sniffled again, and the hid her face in her knees, her shoulders shaking with sobs. "Don't deny it – I am a monster and you know it!" her voice was shaky and half-hidden by her knees, but the team could still hear her. "Just admit it. You know it's true." She said bitterly. Bruce had enough.

"If you don't stop this pity-party of yours, so help me I'm gonna go down there and whack your heard using the Other Guy." He said to the screen. Steve and Thor looked at him funny, trying to figure out the modern technology that Bruce was speaking into, Steve slightly less confused than Thor.

"How are you speaking to the young maiden?" Thor asked him, trying to find a trace of magic on the screen, but to no avail. "I sense no magic, yet you can speak to her and she understands. How is this possible?" Thor looked inquisitively at Bruce.

"Thor, my friend," Tony said as he put his hand on Thor's shoulder, "this is what we call 'technology'. It is very different to what you are used to back on On-guard or whatever the place is called."

"Asgard. And I know about this technology, it isn't as if I haven't seen it before. I am just curious as to how Bruce is communicating with the young maiden." Came Thor's reply. Before Tony could give a snarky come-back, Mikkie chose then to speak up.

"Even now, in this cell, I cause trouble. I'm just a trouble-maker; it's my fault. I cant escape from the terrors and it's _ALL MY FAULT!_ " she stood up and ran to the bars, purposely banging her had against them, hard, crumpling in a heap on the floor, letting the darkness overtake her.

* * *

 **Okay guys, thank you for being patient with me, I am SOOO sorry it took this long, so I hope this chapter makes up for it. And I'm sorry if you are frustrated with how I ended this chapter, but I** _ **do**_ **intend to make the next one a lot better! So please be patient with me!**

 **Follow, favorite, review, whatever that stuff is! XD**


	3. Meet the Avengers

**Hi guys! I'm baaaack! And guess what I brought with me? The next chapter! Wow, I feel accomplished. Another chapter within the next day. This is… this… I have no words…**

 **Oh, and I'm sorry with how I ended the last chapter. I didn't really like how it happened, but… at least it got me to where I want to be, so, I guess it works… hehe…**

 **Anyways! I didn't do this in my last chapter, so I am doing this now. Thank you:**

 **kotono3 for following and favoriting**

 **AGirlInABlueBox for following**

 **Disclaimer: here we go again… IT IS ON MY PROFILE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mikkie POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was the pounding headache. _Serves me right_. I thought to myself.

The next thing I noticed was that I was in a different room than my cell. I sat up, struggling against my woozy head. That's when I saw the doctor **(No, not from Doctor Who)**. He was at a lab table of some sort when he looked up and saw me.

"Ah, you're awake. I suppose you have a pretty good migraine now, huh?" he asked. I could only nod. He must've noticed my grimace (which wouldn't be very hard to miss), because he asked, "How bad is it?" and walked over to my bed.

"I…" I struggled to find words while I couldn't even think straight. I looked up at his face, and said, "the pounding won't go away."

"Well," he said, smiling slightly, "maybe next time just ask to go to the medical room instead of trying to give yourself a concussion." He chuckled a little. "The name is Dr. Banner. But you might know me better as Bruce. Bruce Banner." He held out a hand. I shook it.

"Mikkie. Mikkie Sanderson. Although, I suspect you already knew that." I looked at him. "Am I to believe that you're the one that threatened me with 'the Other Guy', whoever he is." Bruce stared at me.

"And how did you know that?" he asked.

"Your voice it sounds the same. So, who is this 'Other Guy'? And can I get some food? I'm starving. I haven't eaten since, like, last week." To prove my point, my stomach growled. I looked down at it, shrugged, and then looked back at Bruce.

He looked me over, and then spoke into an earpiece. "Well, guys? She seems pretty normal to me; can we let her eat something now?"

"Yes, Dr. Banner, you may take her to get some food."

"Thank you." He replied. Turning his focus back to me, he asked, "Well, what do you say to some food?" I beamed up at him.

"I say that sounds _FAAAANTASTIC!_ " I replied. I grabbed Bruce's offered hand, steadying myself before letting go and walking out the door with him.

"So, tell me. Who exactly is this 'Other Guy'? You didn't tell me earlier." I asked Bruce once we were back in the medical room, having just eaten.

"The Other Guy is what people call 'the Hulk'. And for good reason too. Whenever I get really angry, the Other Guy, or, Hulk, comes out into the open, and usually causes chaos. He tends to destroy everything in sight. It's not really a good idea to bring him out…"

"Ohhh, okay, so, he's like your alternate personality who has anger issues."

"Yeah, basically." He looked away, knowing what my reaction was going to be (or so he thought). But, to his surprise, no screams came, not even a shaky 'get away from me!'. He looked back, and saw my eyes. He could see something in them, but it wasn't fear, or horror. He saw understanding in them.

"Yeah, I know what it feels like to be treated that way by everybody, so I get it. So," I put a hand on his arm. "Now there is one less person on your 'people who fear me' list." I smiled at him.

"Huh, yeah, I guess so. Hey, thanks." He smiled back. I took my hand off his arm, and tensed when I saw someone walk in. _Why is he wearing an eye patch?_

"Dr. Banner. I am guessing that she is ready." The man asked.

"Yes, Director Fury," Bruce replied to eye patch. "I believe she is."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold your horses, and wait a second. Am I ready for what?" I asked getting ready to run if needed. Bruce saw this, as did Fury.

"Mikkie, you get to-" Bruce was interrupted by eye patch.

"Miss, you are going to meet the rest of the team." I relaxed slightly, but not a lot.

"What team?" I asked as they led me down the hall.

"The Avengers."

* * *

We walked into the room, and I froze when I saw how much space there was. And also how many people were in there. There was a central space and then farther beyond that there were many stations with computers and agents all around.

The eye patch dude (Nick Fury, as I heard him called) stopped at the central space where there were many people gathered around. The people (who I am guessing are the Avengers) stopped their conversations and looked when we walked in.

 _So many people…_

"Hey, who's this?" asked the expensive looking tuxedo man. He started walking up towards me, and I backed up towards the door.

"Tony, this is Mikkie. Umm," Steve said when he saw me backing up, about to start hyperventilating. "Mikkie, are you alright?" My eyes were shifting everywhere, my breathing getting heavy, and everyone's voices were getting farther away. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Steve looking down at me, concern in his eyes. Slowly, I started to feel better. The voices were back to normal.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, there's just _so many people_." I started breathing normal again. Steve noticed and nodded, before taking his hand off of my shoulder. Instinctively, I reached out and grabbed it, before noticing the weird looks I was given. "Sorry, I just- it's just- oh, never mind." I felt the burning of my cheeks and looked down, before trying to elaborate more. Bruce beat me to it.

"I'm just guessing that it's for a reason?" at my nod, he continued. "I see. When in contact with someone, so, like, with their hand or shoulder, you feel not so enoclophobic." Everyone looked at him weird. He just sighed and explained, "Enoclophobia is the fear of crowded spaces. But, when she touches somebody," he indicated to Steve, "she doesn't feel as crowded." I then decided to continue on from there.

"It's strange, I know, but," I glared at Tony when he snickered, "it only – _only_ – works when it's with hands or shoulders." Tony didn't look like he believed me, so my glare turned into a death-glare.

"Ookaay then." Steve said, to break up the mind battle thingy I was having with Tony. "So, Mikkie, you already know me and Bruce. This is Barton, Natasha, Thor, and Tony." He gestured to each, and in turn nodded when their name was called." Somebody cleared their throat. "Oh, and, Director Fury."

"Oh, okay, Eyepatch dude." He glared at me, and everyone else snickered. Well, Natasha and Clint gave a smile. I couldn't keep it in anymore, I just had to. So I did. I started laughing, and nearly fell on the ground. His glare hardened (is that even possible?) and I just laughed even harder. I finally calmed down enough to speak.

"Hey, guys. I'm Mikkie. Mikkie Sanderson."

* * *

 **Soooooo… I hope I did better on this chapter, so please tell me how I did! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Will You Join?

**Hey guys! I am so,** _ **sooo**_ **sorry I haven't updated for another long time, but I have had writers' block, and then there was school, so ya… but, at least I'm here with another chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I think I should try to buy out Marvel if I wanna ever own these awesome peoplesss… but, I only own Mikkie *** **sad face** *****

 **Chapter 4**

 **Mikkie POV**

* * *

" _I'm Mikkie. Mikkie Sanderson."_

Those words rang through the air long after everybody introduced themselves. It was quite interesting to explain to those guys that I was 16, and had no memories besides from a couple months ago. Actually, the only interesting thing that had actually happened was Tony freaking out that my memory was swiped, and so then he starting blabbing on about how I was probably kidnapped, and so I 'needed to be in a safe room, where I can't be stolen from again', according to him.

This is what the Avengers were discussing now – how to keep me safe from any and all harm. I would, probably, have tried to convince them I was fine, but then even _more_ people showed up, and so I had to be put in isolation, while the Avengers went and talked in another room. Of course, I could hear every word of their conversation, but, I honestly didn't care right now, just as long as I was away from people, that was all that mattered.

"- and people can't know about her. That would only make things even worse." Tony was saying.

"And how do you expect to keep her from the media? Tony, she's already made the front page of almost every news-related thing. It's gonna be hard to keep her hidden now." Natasha countered. Of course, they were right. I wasn't exactly… inconspicuous when I first got to town. To say that it would be hard to hide me was an understatement.

 _I guess that's what I get for trying to hide from everything. I guess… I guess… oh, man, what the_ hey _am I doing here? I'm with the_ Avengers _for goodness sakes! Hmmm… I wonder… what_ exactly _did they do to become so famous?_ I must've really spaced it out, because, next thing I know, Tony was right beside me, yelling, "GET UP YOU'RE GONNA SPLAT ON THE GROUND ANY SECOND NOW!"

I think I jumped at least a mile high, _at least_. Naturally, that also came with the shape-shifting side effect. Glaring at Tony, I transformed back, all the while he was howling with laughter, tears streaming down his face. Same with Thor, minus the tears. Steve and Bruce were chuckling, and even Natasha and Clint cracked a smile.

"Was my reaction really, truly, honestly that funny?" I asked in a dull tone. Tony finally composed himself enough to speak, although his voice was a little shaky with laughter, and he was breathing hard.

"You… have no… idea…" he said through bursts of air.

"It was truly a fantastic way to start off the day, Lady Mikkie." Thor said, when it was evident Tony wasn't going to be talking again… yet. I'm sure it won't take long though…

"Yes, well, I think you came in here for a reason, right? _Besides,_ " I said, giving a pointed look at Tony, " to come and scare the fur off my skin, literally." I looked at Steve. Even though he did distract me so I didn't notice the cops, I know that he didn't mean it, so I let him off the hook. _Hmh, what hook? You couldn't hurt anybody if you tried to._ I thought to myself. _Yeah, I know, but what am I supposed to do? If they ask what I think, then… then… then I don't even know what will happen to me, much less to them. Okay, but, I don't know if that's what they're gonna ask, so, just, keep your cool, Mikkie, keep you're cool._ They must have asked me something, because they were looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry, guys, I was thinking to myself, what was it that you wanted?" I looked at Steve, but it was Natasha who gave me the answer.

"We want you to join the Avengers."

* * *

 **Hey, so, I was gonna leave it there, because I am having serious issues with writer's block, if you haven't guessed. I am** _ **literally**_ **making this up as I go, so, sorry if this seems sorta… strange…**

* * *

We were in the Avengers' tower now, after I was just asked to be a part of the Avengers. I was still in shock from the question.

" _We want you to join the Avengers." Natasha told me. The question was just so sudden that I looked at them with wide eyes. My knees were starting to buckle, so I latched on to the table I was currently leaning against._

" _M-me? J-join the A-avengers? A-are y-you s-serious?" I stuttered. My jaw was almost literally on the floor._ Okay, so, I mean, it was the question I figured was coming, but, still… it's still kinda a shock…

" _Yes. So, do you accept the offer?" Steve looked at me with serious eyes, but not unkind. I just stared, open-mouthed, at all of them._

" _Close your mouth, unless you want to catch bugs like that." Tony smirked at me, his eyes hinting at playfulness, and I just smiled at him, and then at the rest of them._

" _Ye-yes. YES, of_ course _I will join; are you kidding me?!" I was smiling huge, and nearly squealing because I was so excited. I had met them, what, maybe an hour ago, and I already loved them._

" _Great, and now we can go back to my place-" Tony changed his wording when someone cleared their throat. "_ Our _tower, sorry, and eat some food. Anybody up for pizza?"_

I was now currently sitting on a couch in their main "family" room, and was just staring out the window, still dumbstruck. I was there for a while, and so I had obviously met Pepper, and also Jarvis, though he was an interesting thing to explain to me…

"Hey, kid, you gonna come eat?" Clint interrupted my thought process.

"Y-yeah, I'm coming, just a sec." quickly, I got up and stretched my stiff muscles (I had been sitting there for a while now, as noted above) and headed towards the kitchen area. I made myself a sandwich, and started eating when Pepper asked "Aren't you gonna eat what we have? It's gotta be better than an ordinary sandwich."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides" I added when Pepper looked unconvinced "I really like sandwiches." I had the lyrics of a song going through my head currently, so I was humming it while eating.

"Hey, wait, isn't that the song that played on the way back here?" Tony asked. I nodded my head, and kept humming while the lyrics ran through my head.

 _Standing in the hall of fame, and the world's gonna know your name. Cuz you burn with the brightest flame, and the world's gonna know your name. and you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame._

 _Be a champion, be a champion. Be a champion, be a champion…_

* * *

 **Wow, haha, that seems like a much better ending spot than what I had wanted to originally. Or maybe not.**

 **The song was** _ **Hall of Fame**_ **by The Script feat. will.**.

 **Please, if you have any suggestions for future chapters, tell me, so I can (hopefully) do them!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, & all that Jazz :3**


	5. Taken

**Hey people, guess who's back! I am so happy I have another chapter for you! Thank you:**

 **MagicalCherryBlossom: favoriting**

 **Shinigamidemidragonslayer9: favoriting**

 **Thank you all who have read this so far!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

My name is Mikkie Sanderson.

Age: 16

Favorite Food: sandwiches

Favorite Color: light purple

Favorite Animal: deer (duh)

And I am an Avenger.

I know, I know. It all seems crazy and insane, but it's the truth. It's not a prank – I can't prank _anybody_ , because it will backfire. (Just ask Tony. You know what, on second thought, don't. As it is, I won't be hearing the end of it anytime soon, so please, _please_ , just save me the embarrassment of social media.)

I am about 5'7", with crayon-red hair (no joke!), been an Avenger for about one month, and have no memory whatsoever of what my life has been like the past 16 years up until a couple months ago. It's crazy, I know, and it seems impossible, but I promise to you on Tony's life that I am telling the truth: I was not brainwashed.

Things were going pretty great for me right now. I was an Avenger (fitting in quite nicely, I must say) and there wasn't much fighting or 'saving the world' as Clint put it, to be done. That only meant that we all got to stay at the tower most the time, enjoying each other's company. Sort of.

You see, when you put a group of superheroes in one big tower, things sorta kinda, well, let's just say for the sake of your sanity that it doesn't go too well. Most of the time it's not too bad – a couple pranks and threats here and there – but, everyone has bad days, _including_ superheroes. And this day was no exception.

It had started out like any other ordinary Avenger day: Steve was on his morning "jog", Natasha and Clint were drinking their cups of… whatever they had (I think coffee), un-zombifying themselves for the day, Bruce was shuffling in to the kitchen area to find some breakfast, Tony had a bowl of cereal with something else – I'm not sure I wanna know what – and Thor was trying to make poptarts and failing. Again.

Where was I? I was still asleep, or at least trying to be. It was hard to when you have Thor destroying the toaster trying to get his poptarts back, Tony yelling at him for breaking the toaster he just bought for the 50-billionth time, and Natasha yelling at them to shut-up before she shot the both of them. I finally gave up on sleep and left to go to the kitchen. When I walked in, everyone steered clear of me.

"Whoa, what happened here? You look like death." Tony told me as I sat down with one of the poptart packages of Thor's. As I ate my hot-fudge sundae poptarts and had some orange juice, I woke up enough to answer Tony's question. Just like all the other mornings since I moved in.

"Yes, I look like death because I do not do mornings. I would still be asleep, but your poptart thingy has woken me up… yet again…" I said, using arm motions to help make my point. As I started to snooze off, I heard Tony say something like "Blame Pointbreak, he started it" before letting my head rest against the counter and my half-eaten poptart lay in my hand, and my other hand hang at my side. With the cheerful ' _ding_ ' of the elevator, my head shot up, me immediately yelling, "I'm awake!" before noticing it was only Steve coming in from his morning jog.

"Morning Sunshine, glad to see you're still alive." Tony joked.

"I would have a better chance of that if my beauty sleep was constantly being interrupted!" I sent back. Everyone else besides me and Tony rolled their eyes. This happened every morning. Tony and I shot back and forth insults to each other before everyone parted their separate ways.

Tony and Bruce went to the labs, Clint to the vents, Steve and Natasha went to the training room, which left only me and Thor. I was unofficially assigned the task of getting Thor to 'not blow up the tower' as Tony put it. I was also assigned to modernize him with technology and in return, he gave me some tips of magic.

After a couple hours it was lunch, and everybody came and ate their food of sorts for lunch, and then parted ways again. This time, Thor went with Natasha and Steve to 'spar' a little which left me in the living room. Alone. I sat down on a couch and looked at the city, relishing in the peace and quiet when I heard the noise.

It was barely audible, but that didn't keep my sensitive ears from hearing it. It was the tiniest of squeaks, like from a shoe, and then I heard the following sound of a man trying to sneak up on me. It didn't work. I jumped up and twirled around, ready to run for it. I saw the man who was there.

He was about 20-ish, blond hair, and wearing a running suit with a very nicely hidden octopus symbol by the neck. Nobody else might've noticed, but I could definitely see it – this man was from Hydra. I was only told about Hydra from the team (albeit very reluctantly) because I was a little curious. But now that I knew, it was easy to say that I was more that a little freaked. The man started coming towards me, and I did the first thing that came to mind: I ran for the kitchen.

Once I was there, I grabbed a kitchen knife and stood in my defensive stance that I was working on with Natasha. The man turned towards me, and it was very freaky the way he did it, almost like he was a robot! He lunged for me, and I slashed out, barely missing him, and the fight began.

* * *

 **Tony POV**

"Sir, there seems to be an unknown agent attacking Miss Sanderson." Jarvis informed me while I was down in the lab with Bruce. I immediately sat up, and Bruce looked up from his workstation, with concern written all over his face. I'm sure mine wasn't much better.

"Jarvis! Show me what's happening." I called, and immediately the screens popped up, revealing the "family room" area and the kitchen area as well. We saw Mikkie, and some random guy in a jogging suit. I was about to ask why Jarvis thought he was an agent when he shifted a little and I symbol. Very unnoticeable, right by the guy's neck, and it was the only thing we were really hoping _wouldn't_ attack Mikkie. "J, call the others and tell them they better save Mikkie before she is literally kidnapped." I looked at my Science bro. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I was currently fighting to not get shot, seeing as the kidnapper guy had a gun, and the worst part? I couldn't even get a hit on him because he blocked my every move. Boy, am I glad I had those training days with the others, otherwise, I'm pretty I would be dead by now. He shot at me for the tenth time. _Seriously guys?! Can you not_ hear _that somebody's freaking shooting at me?!_ This one got a hit on me though, and it embedded itself in my leg.

I cried out in pain as I dropped to the ground. Coming up to me, Blondie pulled out a tazer and tazed me. _Really? Come on people, what's with all the tazers?_ I thought, remembering back to when I was first captured. As my vision started going black, I heard the elevator doors open and saw, through fuzzy eyes, the Avengers trying to get me away. I felt myself being lifted up and thrown over somebody's shoulder, and then I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 **Steve POV**

Watching helplessly as Mikkie was being taken captive made me shatter. I felt like a failure, and judging the looks on everybody else's faces, I'm guessing they did too. Tony and Thor insisted on following after them, so they did, only to return shortly with bad news.

"Guys, I don't know how, but they just disappeared. Vanished." Tony said. "I had Jarvis scan for them, but we found nothing. Not even a heartbeat or body heat was found. Like I said, they vanished." We all just stared, open-mouthed, and hoped that Mikkie would be safe.

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I woke up, once again, to a pounding headache. But this time, my leg was in pain too. Luckily it was bandaged up so it wouldn't bleed too bad. Hopefully.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was on a cot, and in a dull grey room. It was a big room too with a military green octopus thingy painted on the walls. There were many other cots in here, and as I sat up, I realized there were other people too.

They were all in jumpsuits with the same symbol as the walls and Blondie's sweatshirt in the top left part of their chests. I looked down at my clothes, and realized I was in the same outfit as everyone else. I hoped it was a female who switched my clothes, otherwise _that_ would be embarrassing.

As I looked around the room, I noticed that there were many other creatures in here. _It seems as if they experiment on people for the fun of it._ Two of the people noticed me and started walking towards me. As they got closer, I realized they were actually some of the creatures I saw.

One of them had black skin (the crayon color) and had bright pink hair that was in pigtails. On her face were three pink scars, almost like gills, on each side of the face. She was carrying a little wolf plushy.

The other girl had short, dark grey hair, light grey skin, and dark grey… cat ears? She had a scar on her left eye, going straight up and down, and I noticed her eyes were yellow. I looked at the other girl's eyes, and saw that they were black where the whites were supposed to be, and her irisis were the same pink as her hair. They both looked to be the same age as me.

 _How did I not notice her eyes?_ I wondered to myself when they got up to me.

"Hi! You must be new here, what's your name?" asked pink hair. I looked at her strangely, and she suddenly got very worried. "Oh, no. You're looking at me funny; I must have something on my face. It's food, isn't it? Do I have food on my face?!" she asked cat eyes. Cat eyes just sighed and rubbed her eyes, using the back of her hand, like a cat!

"No, you don't have food on your face. She's probably looking at you funny because you're always so peppy and talkative." _Not really…_ I thought to myself. Cat eyes looked at me apologetically. "Hi, sorry about Scribble, she's a bit of an airhead sometimes." She held out her hand to me, and I shook it. "I'm Eiko, and you've already met Scribble. She's a demon, and I'm a werecat. Half human half cat." She clairifed after she saw my confused face which immediately cleared up. "And you are?"

"Oh, right. Sorry. I'm Mikkie. Mikkie Sanderson." I told them

"So, Mikkie," Eiko asked me, "what makes you so special?"

"What?"

"Everyone here has some sort of ability they are born with or given through an experiment. What's so special about you?" Scribble clarified for me.

"Oh, that. Well, I don't know why they would want me. I mean, all I can do is turn into a deer, and I have enoclophia. It's also called the fear of crowded spaces. Nothing too special. Oh, and I was living with the Avengers for a month." I told them. They just had their jaws open, eyes wide, and Scribble looked like she might pass out.

"Y-you were living with t-the A-avengers?!" she nearly shrieked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't see the big deal. Why would they want me, a teenager who can't really do anthing super special, over one the others? Those guys are _waaaaayyyyyyy_ more powerful than me. Why try and take me?" I started to notice the other creatures coming closer to hear our conversation. There weren't too many people in the room, but it was enough to get my mind to start freaking out. My breathing started getting shallower, and Eiko and Scribble seemed to notice this happening almost simultaneously with the people scooting closer.

"Mikkie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Eiko asked. I shook my head.

"Too many people." Was all I said and Scribble immediately understood.

"Alright people, back up! There's nothingworth listening to here, so _BACK OFF!_ " I gotta admit, Scribble may be an airhead sometimes, but she most definitely is very protective of people. Once everybody started backing up, I started to calm down. "Better?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, thanks. You seem to have a pretty good handle on things here, and they seem to respect you guys. Why?" My question unnerved them a little bit.

"Well, that's easy." Eiko was the one to answer. "We're the ones who've been here the longest."

* * *

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on. You mean to tell me that these guys captured you a long time ago and you haven't been outside ever since?!" They nodded. "What kind of jerkface does that?"

"Umm, actually, we've been in here since we were born. And they've only let us outside once, and that was when we were fifteen." Scribble corrected me.

"Well, whatever. That doesn't make it right!" I suddenly thought of something. "Wait, hold on. How do you know of the Avengers and all the outside stuff if you've been in here since you were born?"

"We've heard stories." Scribble shrugged her shoulders. "And the guards told us stuff. Actually," she leaned in and whispered conspiratorially, "they tried training us, but once we heard about the indivual heroes, we knew they were _waaaaayyyyyy_ cooler than these stupid Hydra people. And then when they became a team and defeated Loki, it just made us love them even more. Although," Scribble said, more to herself than anyone else, "I think Loki's pretty cool too, not gonna lie."

"So, why would they let you out only once and never again?"

"Oh, well, that was when we first heard about the individual heroes and were rebelling. Then we escaped outside, and they had to drug us to get us back inside. It wasn't very pretty." Eiko said.

"Okay… but wouldn't they put you all in cages of some sort?"

"Actually, they did one time, but they let us out a long time ago, hoping to earn our trust so that we would join them if we saw 'how generous they were being to us prisoners'." Eiko put air quotes to emphasize her point.

"Okay, that's it, I need to have a talk with your leader. Who's in charge?" At this they looked uneasy.

"Nobody who has seen him has come back unscathed." Scribble whispered. "That's where me and Eiko got our scars." She said, pointing to Eiko's eye and her own cheeks.

"Why?"

"It's his way of saying that we are his, and nobody else's – sorta like a brand." Eiko said.

"Exactly like a brand." I muttered.

"Speaking of which," Scribble said worriedly, "you should be getting yours soon." My heart skipped a beat. They had told me all about how they got their marks, and I was not overly excited to be getting my own.

"Well, that's too bad." I said, my face getting a determined looked to it.

"Mikkie, whatever you're thinking, stop it. It won't work, people have tried it before. They've tried it, and failed. Horribly. Besides, there's tracking devices in our suits, they've bugged the whole place, and there's cameras _everywhere_." Eiko warned me. I didn't listen.

"It's such a shame they went through all that trouble to keep us in, because we are breaking out." I glared at the camera trained at us and grabbed the "hidden" bug on my suit. "You heard me right." I spoke into it slowly. "We. Are. Gonna. Break. Out. And. You. _CANNOT_. Stop. Us."

* * *

 **Be-ble-blee-whee-bee That's All Folks!**

 **I am so glad I have this done, and so I hope you all enjoyed this extra long chapter I did just for you! I'm sorry if I did some stuff wrong, or if some people were a little OOC, but if that is the case, then please tell me!**

 **Also, I have no clue what to do for their escape plan, so, if you have any ideas, please, PLEASE let me know!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :3**


	6. Rebellion

**Okay, guys, I'm back with another chapter! I am so, so, so,** _ **sooo**_ **excited that I finally have this ready for you all. I'm sorry for the wait, but the computer broke down, so we had to get a new one, and then I had literally absolutely NO inspiration for this chapter. Like, who knows how to write down an escape plan from a HYDRA base? (Don't answer that, I'm sure plenty of people do)**

 **Aaaand, because nobody gave me any ideas to work with, I had to come up with an idea of my own, and, if anybody knew who I was, they would agree with me that I gotta have help when creating plot ideas. But, onto other good news!**

 **Thank You:**

 **Horsemadgirl for following and favoriting this story!**

 **Disclaimer: Maybe if I wrote the characters in another language it would work…? Jk, I don't own Avengers, because the SUPER AWESOME MARVEL does, and I could never be as genius as them!**

 **Enjoy your chapter, my readers! *** **grins evilly** *****

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Mikkie POV**

" _We. Are. Gonna. Break. Out. And. You._ CANNOT _. Stop. Us."_

Almost immediately after I said that, the doors burst open, and guards came in, which caused chaos and panic to ensue. Me, Eiko, and Scribble tried to keep everyone from screaming, and eventually gathered everyone in a circle, the guards watching us closely. It's not like they came in and started shooting everybody who freaked out (although I suspect they wouldn't hesitate to), it's more like they came in shouting and yelling at everybody to get down, and then lined up all along the walls, guns ready, eyeing us carefully. Honestly, it all just seemed, to me, at least, to be a big ol' show of power.

"Mikkie Sanderson, come with us. If you do not, well," the guard speaking pointed his gun at Scribble and Eiko while the others pointed theirs at various prisoners, "I guess your friends will have to pay the price."

The other prisoners looked fearful and started to run around frantically. At this, the guards gave a sadistic grin. _Oh, come on. Can't you people learn some manners?_

"Shh, shh, everyone, calm down, we'll be alright. Don't worry, stay calm, shh." We tried telling people. After a couple minutes of it not working, Eiko gave up.

"Everybody, calm down and stop crying." She said. "Freaking out won't help. At all." Some of the creatures/people looked a little offended, but didn't say anything because they knew she was right.

"Eiko-chan, what will become of us?" someone asked. I noticed she was Japanese, with black hair reaching her shoulder, a streak of pink along the side. _Hmm… I wonder what she can do?_

"I dunno, Mariko. I dunno." When Eiko said this, everyone got worried looks on their faces. Eiko, Scribble, and I looked at each other. We nodded to each other, and spoke, one at a time.

"I won't come with you, and my friends won't pay the price. If you try to make them pay, then you will instead." I stated with a controlled, even tone that had a hidden warning in it, like: _if you so much as_ think _about hurting them, I will make sure you can't go anywhere without having to constantly look over your shoulder._

"I don't think you understand how this little game works, _prisoner_." He said that last word with distaste.

"No," Eiko continued for me, "I don't think _you_ know how this 'little game' works. Especially if you call it a game, because it's not a game. It's a fight to the finish."

"Hey, shut it, cat-eyes, or else." He let the threat hang in the air.

"Or else _what_ , exactly?" Eiko shot back. _Eiko, I sure hope you know what you're doing, otherwise we're in for_ much _more trouble than we can handle. Than_ you _can handle. Than… that's a funny word… focus, Mikkie, focus!_

"Mikkie Sanderson, you're coming with us." The guard ignored her comeback and continued, as if he'd had a lot of sass from her before and knew exactly how to handle it. _He probably has…_ I thought to myself.

"Oh, I don't think that will be happening." Scribble spoke this time. "Because, you see, you don't understand who we are, _what_ we are, and what we can do."

"And by the time you figure it out," I said as we moved to make a triangle border around the group of prisoners.

"It will be too late." Eiko finished for me.

"Because we," Scribble told them.

"We are one." We three spoke at the same time, and then the guards started shooting.

* * *

Right when the guards started shooting, Eiko, Scribble, and I thrust out our hands to the sides, and power shot out in a blaze of white light, surrounding the little group(in a triangle, of course), and then I got a terrible feeling of certainty that the guards would shoot us and we would fall down dead and then everyone else would be unprotected. The thought of something like that happening gave me an extra burst of power. I heard everyone's gasps and guessed the same thing happened with Eiko and Scribble too.

I watched, terrified out of my mind, but determined to hold off the guards for as long as possible, as the guards got smart and trained their guns on us three. I expected to be shot though, and fall to the ground, dead. What I absolutely _did not_ expect was for the bullets to hit me, and fall on the ground. I could barely feel them touching me. When I looked down at myself, I found out why.

Okay, no joke, my body looked like it was about to explode from sparkles. Covering my body was this sparkly, light purple aura, and when I looked at Eiko and Scribble, I noticed they looked the same, just with different colors. Scribble had a (surprise surprise) sparkly light pink aura covering her, and Eiko had a sparkly light blue one. I couldn't dwell on it for long though, as the guards started firing at my face. Which, for anybody who is wondering, is not a pleasant experience.

The bullets thudded against my face, and some even tried hitting my eyes. I guess it was more of a weird experience, although I wouldn't want it to happen again. I tried to ignore the pounding on my face (more like dull thuds, but whatever) as I thought of ideas to move from this strange predicament to freedom. So far, nothing was coming up.

Just then probably the most craziest idea ever popped into my brain. I did a quick mental once over of it, and when I thought it was as good as it would ever be, I set it in motion.

"I thought I told you all that if you tried to make my friends pay, then you would instead!" I called out to them over the shooting. _I really hope this works._ I thought to myself, and then did something I never ever _EVER_ wanna do again.

I risked everybody's lives.

I did this sorta _whoosh_ sign thingy with my arms, creating a wide arc of bright white energy as I swung my arms to thr front of me, towards the guards. Juckily for me, it worked.

The energy surged, slamming the guards unconscious and into the walls. I am _soooo_ glad that my wishes were fulfilled, and that the prisoners room was next to the outside. The wall crumbled to the ground (there seriously must have been, like, six feet of wall there!), and the alarm sounded. That didn't matter though.

We were free.

* * *

 **MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Talk about a cliffhanger, right?!**

 **If you want me to post the next chapter, I need, like, at least 3 reviews. Why not more? Because so far not many people have followed, so for now, I need 3 reviews until I will update again.**

 **Btw, have any of you read the** _ **Unwanteds**_ **series, by Lisa McMann? The latest book came out, and it was** _ **AMAZING!**_ **Anyways, I need at least 3 reviews to post the next chapter!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that Jazz! XD**


	7. The Great Escape

**Wassup ma peeps? You're all lucky that I love you guys, and this story, otherwise I would still be waiting for those three reviews... was it three or five? I dunno, but either way, I feel like you guys don't like me or something, because nobody has reviewed yet... is it because of Chapter 2? If so, then I'm sorry, and please let me know, so that I can fix it! So anyways, on to the story!**

 **Thank you to:**

 **Fangirl7777 for following this story.**

 **Remember guys: I need reviews if you want another chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own this... how could I? I'm not super awesome like they are... I only own Mikkie, Eiko, Scribble, and any others that are not made by Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Mikkie POV**

The wall came down, and I told everyone to run. We did, and realized that we were in a forest or jungle of some sort. I had us run for a while, and it felt like _for-ever_. Scribble was in the lead, Eiko stayed in the middle to keep everyone calm and to keep them going, and I was in the back.

Every once in a while I would turn around and put up an invisible wall for the guards to run into. It still felt weird doing that, especially since I had never been able to before, and so every time I put one up, I felt this tingly sensation and felt the power flow out of my fingertips. Let me tell you, it feels strange. By the time we found a place in the bushes to hide, we had been running for about an hour.

I looked up at the treetops and saw a break in them, so I went to check it out. _The sky is dark, I bet it's nighttime._ I looked through the break, and saw a shadow pass over us. I shrank back into a bush, hoping it wasn't one of their search planes. About five minutes after it left, I moved out of the bushes and peaked through the top again, and then walked some more.

And ran smack into a wall.

I never saw it there. It was like it was invisible. _I couldn't have put it up, could I? I don't think so – I would remember coming through this part of the jungle. Then again, this place looks the same almost everywhere… wait. What the hey-_ I gasped when I saw what I had run into.

It wasn't invisible, but actually see-through. That wasn't what surprised me though. Well, it did, but not as much as what was on the other side.

We were trapped in a Hydra base – on the bottom of the ocean!

I burst into camp, breathless, making everyone go on high alert.

"Mikkie, what is it? What's wrong?" Eiko asked. I held up my finger to tell her to wait, my other hand on my knee as I caught my breath.

"Okay!" I said as I stood up, my breath returned. "First, knee is a funny word. Second," they all looked at me like _what is wrong with you?_ "I know why we haven't found a way into the city." I stopped, allowing them to guess. They didn't take the hint. "Ookaay then. Aww, man, you guys are no fun. And before you yell at me for not being serious, lemme tell you what I found."

"Ooh, ooh, what did you find, Mikkie, what did you find?" Scribble bounced up and down, trying to lighten the mood a little for everyone else. I looked at her gratefully.

"Yeah, Mikkie, tell us."

"Well, Scribble, because you and Eiko asked so kindly, I will tell you." I looked at everyone, my face mask of seriousness. "For those of you who have never seen the ocean before, today's your lucky day. Because, you see, we are sortatrappedinadomeonthebottomoftheocean…?" I prepared myself for the shrieks that were bound to come. My eyes were closed, but shot open when they didn't come. I soon found out why.

Men in black suits with the dreaded octopus symbol surrounded our little campsite, their guns at the ready.

"You didn't think I'd let you go _that_ easy, did you?" A man walked up, a stained lab-coat hanging on his shoulders (I don't even wanna _know_ what was on it), and by the reactions of the others, I'm guessing that this was the Brander. _Ooh, I think that's a cool nickname for him. By far the best one I've come up with, well, besides eye-patch dude… actually, nevermind, it_ is _the best one! Wait, why am I thinking about this?..._ he had a German-ish accent (surprise surprise).

"Well, I was hoping this place would be in a more convenient spot to get away, but," I heaved a dramatic sigh "I guess I'll have to make do. Tch tch tch. Such a shame." I glared at him.

"You must not realize who I am. I'm sure your friends told you, yes?"

"I dunno, you tell me." I challenged.

"Mikkie, no!" Scribble exclaimed.

"No, no, it's fine." He looked calm and impassive as he said it. "It is perfectly fine." All of a sudden two guards came up and held my arms, keeping me from running. Mr. Brander walked slowly up to me, an evil grin on his face.

* * *

I sat heavily on the floor of the jungle, my breath coming in short, ragged bursts, my left cheek on fire. I reached my hand up to finger my new scar. _My brand._ I thought sadly. The guards stood around the campsite still, laughing at how weak I was.

Despite the protests my body gave me, I stood up. The guards just laughed even more. Brander still grinned evilly.

"So, are you ready to give up, or do you want some more?" He asked me. I growled at him, and glared at all the other guards. "Oh, come off it. You're no bigger a threat than a newborn now." I backed up, a little woozy from my 'branding'. I turned around, facing the direction of the see-through wall, and shot a blast of the energy stuff towards it. It shot straight and true through all the foliage towards its intended target, creating a hole in the… glass, I think it is. Water immediately started flowing in.

"Says you." I muttered.

"You fool! Now you will drown in the deepest depths of the ocean! But me, I will escape, and you won't live to tell anybody of me, nobody! None of you shall escape! Only I will, MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, no you don't." Eiko said as he started running back to the inside of his base. She shrieked so loud that we had to cover our ears. Just imagine nails on a chalkboard, x10. Now imagine how Eiko must feel, considering her ears have better hearing. That's gotta be, like, 100 times worse. And I'm pretty sure we got off easy, because she was facing the other way, towards the men.

I almost feel sorry for them.

"Quick, everyone! To the wall break, we'll escape through there!" Everyone ran through the cold ocean water that was gathering making their way to the big fountain/waterfall thingy of seawater. I looked at Scribble. "Scribble, can you get us out safely?"

"I can try, but everyone should probably hold hands just in case." She said, and so everyone grabbed hands, and Scribble starting mumbling something. Probably some demon spell to protect us. "… a shield around us, to keep us alright. Let us see again the sunlight!" She finished her chant, and the effects started taking place. A shield formed around us, covering all sides so no water could get in anymore, and we were pulled out of the dome, and into the ocean.

* * *

 **Fury POV**

"Sir, there's readings of an energy spike in the Atlantic. There's another one, and anot- sir, there's readings all over the place!" Maria Hill spoke into my earpiece while I was in the middle of a meeting with the Avengers. We were currently discussing how to best locate Mikkie when Agent Hill spoke.

"Well, then, I guess we better go check it out." I replied into my earpiece. The Avengers looked at me, wondering who I was talking to. Before they could ask, though, I said it for them. "That was Agent Hill. She says there are major energy spikes in the Atlantic." Noticing the looks of hope on their faces, minus the two master assassins, I continued. "I don't know if it's her, but if it is, then we need to go check it out. Just don't get your hopes up if it turns out not to be her."

"Yes sir, we will keep that in mind." Steve replied.

"Good. Dismissed." And with that the Avengers headed off to the Atlantic to see if it was their missing teammate. Although I wouldn't admit it to anyone, I certainly hoped that it was. For their sake _and_ mine.

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I was trying to keep everyone calm as we floated up towards the surface. Beneath us, the dome collapsed, and there was a force that pushed us up even faster. We then broke the surface.

"Is everyone okay?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads. They looked alright, just a little shaken up.

"Okay, so now all we gotta do is wait for someone to come get us, right?" Scribble asked.

"Yes. Hopefully it will be sooner rather than later, and the good guys, not the bad ones… well, and girls too, if that's the case…" We heard a noise in the distance, and looked for the source. Then we saw it.

"Jets." Eiko breathed.

* * *

 **Okay guys! I honestly think this chapter was super awesome, but I could just be bias cuz I wrote it... Tell me what you think! And please tell me if I need to work on another chapter to make it better!**

 **And remember to review!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that Jazz! :3**


	8. Lost

**Heeeey guys! I'm back, and I have brought the next chapter with me.**

 **YES! I finally got a review, so, thank you Fangirl7777 for that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any universe own Marvel. Much to my disappointment…**

* * *

" _Jets." Eiko breathed._

 **Chapter 7**

 **Mikkie POV**

I started getting more hope as the jets came closer and closer. I reached my arms into the sky, faced my palms upward, and shot more energy stuff in a beam of light so that they would see us.

It went up, true and faithful, so I'm pretty sure they saw it. But before they reached us, I felt a tug on my leg, and before I could react, I was pulled back underwater. This time, though, there was no protective bubble-shield to save me.

I thrashed around, hoping to break free, but all it did was deplete my oxygen reserve – not that I really had any. I watched the faces of my friends disappear as I was dragged lower and lower, until, finally, everything went black.

* * *

 **Scribble POV**

I watched as Mikkie was dragged under the surface. I was about to go after her, but Eiko stopped me.

"What's wrong with you?! We have to go save Mikkie before she drowns!" I struggled against her grasp as I started to change into my demon form. She noticed this too, and started changing into her werecat form.

"Are you _crazy?!_ You _do_ know that as soon as you go into the water, you'll drown too, right? In fact, we _all_ will. We've all been captured for a long time, and I'm pretty sure none of us can swim. Hydra would've made sure of that. At this point it'll cause more harm than help."

I shrank back from her glare. Even though I'm super strong, and fast, and yaddayadda, she's even more so. It's really freaky how much more so she is. I guess that's why she's gotta stay calm and collected in situations like these.

"Besides, the jets are almost here. Mikkie sent up that beam of light so they would find us. It's almost faded, and right now it's about high noon-ish. Let's just go figure out what to do while we're with the Avengers. That's what they're called, right? And I'm pretty sure they're who Mikkie is living with… right?" We didn't have time to debate. The jets were above us, and we needed rescued.

 _I'm sorry, Mikkie. I guess you can't introduce us._ I raised my arms as a flying metal man came and grabbed me, dropping me off inside the jets before landing himself. _I must've been the last one left._

The craziest thing happened to me then. His face lifted up to show a… _human face?! What is going on here?..._ the metal man then spoke.

"So! Introductions."

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I opened my eyes and had a flash of bright light as my present. I quickly shut them, but not before yelping. It was sorta like a dog yipping, but not as high pitched.

"Ah, you're awake." Said a mysterious voice. He chuckled to himself. "Hehe, why am I not surprised… your mother made that same mistake too." _My mother? Whaaaat?_

I opened my eyes again, but more slowly this time. I saw nothing above me, except for the source of light – a bunch (and by that I mean _a ton_ ) of glowworms – hanging from a cave ceiling. I turned my head to the right, only to be met face to face with a wall. I turned my head to the other side, and looked for any source of… anything. Who knew what to expect when you're a mutant with weird light powers?

I sat up and got a rush of light-headedness for a second. Once that was cleared up, I focused my eyes, and was once again met face to face. This time with a octopus. I shrieked and launched myself backwards. _Not_ a good idea, by the way.

"Ow." I muttered as I rubbed my head.

"Hehe, she had that same reaction too." His voice was sorta… Swedish? Not quite German, but not quite English, either. I looked past the octopus and found the voice.

He was dressed in cargo pants, a yellow shirt, sandals (purple, might I add), and had a fisherman's hat on. He was currently… fishing, if you would believe it, and had a fire going, along with a giant pile of fish already there.

The cave I was in wasn't too bad. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small, either. There was a hole in the bottom (where mystery guy was fishing), and along the walls of the cave were chests. Lots and lots of chests.

Some were open and overflowing with coins. _Gold_ coins, to be exact. Others had tools, weapons, life-preserves, dishes, and clothes.

 _I guess that's where he gets his fashion sense._ I thought with a smirk.

"Go ahead, find some clothes to change into. I'm sure you don't wanna stay in those wet sweats of yours. They look mighty uncomfortable. There's a changing room to your left." I stood up and walked over to the chests with the clothes.

I looked through them, finding everything that I needed, and went to the changing room. It was really just a wall of rock off of one wall. I almost didn't see it, but luckily, I did and in result, I didn't smack into it.

I switched my clothes quickly, and nearly sighed in relief when I felt the coolness of the dry clothes wash over me. And they were comfortable and fitting, too. I walked out and went to the full-length body mirror from one of the chests, and looked at myself.

I was wearing a light blue tee, denim shorts, and tennis shoes. I found a rubber band (couldn't find a hair-tie) and put my hair up in its ponytail. It had fallen out when I was dragged under the water. Luckily, I even found a ribbon to match my shirt, and put it in.

"Are you hungry? You might as well make yourself comfortable, 'cause you might be here a while."

I sighed. _Might as well get some answers…_ "So what do you know about my mother?"

* * *

 **Haha you didn't think I'd let her get away** _ **that**_ **easily, did you? Aaaaand now she gets to learn more about her life before her amnesia. So look forward to next chapter, cuz that's when she's gonna find more about her life.**

 **Oh, and I'm thinking about keeping it to Mikkie's POV only from now on. Tell me what you think!**

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that Jazz! :D**


	9. Story Time

**Okay, sorry I took so long, but I just** _ **could not**_ **figure out how to write this. I have a bad habit of knowing where I wanna take this story, and then actually** _ **getting**_ **there… that's why it usually takes me forever to write chapters…**

 **Disclaimer: sorry guys, I don't own it… if I did, it wouldn't be as popular… actually, people wouldn't know about it, haha… I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"So, what do you know about my mother?"

 **Chapter 9**

 **Mikkie POV**

I sat across from the weirdo guy (I found out that his name is Fred), and listened while he told me about my mother.

"She was a fantastic person to be around. When she was pulled up here by my octopus, she had the same reaction as you. She took one look and screamed, and by golly that girl could scream. Nearly gave poor Cuddles a heart attack."

I looked at Fred, trying my hardest to keep a straight face. Unfortunately for me, I have a terrible poker face, so that was a fail. I would help it. "Wait. Your… octopus… is named _Cuddles_?" I was full on laughing now. Fred wasn't amused.

"Yes, his name is Cuddles. Do you have a problem with that?" He was totally serious now; any trace of happy was gone. It kinda scared me.

"No, nope, nothing's wrong with his name." I mentally crossed fingers that he would keep telling me about my mom, and forget I said anything. "Cuddles is a _beautiful_ name." He looked skeptical for another moment, but continued his story.

"As I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted," I grinned sheepishly, "after she got some dry clothes on, she walked around the cave a little, looking at the little odds and ends in the chests, and asked me about them, if I had any stories about them. Other than that, she wasn't much of a talker. Until she got to talking about leaving this cave.

"You know, it's a funny thing. I haven't left this cave in 35 years. That's why I was shocked when she offered to take me along when she was gonna leave. I declined; I was already used to this cave life, and the idea of leaving and living the city life just didn't sound too appealing. I suppose that means I haven't seen the sunlight, or any stars in 35 years, years. You know, I kind of miss the sunlight."

"How long was she down here with you before she decided to leave?"

"Oh, I dunno, maybe a week, if that? Most people wouldn't wanna stay down here for too long, I suppose. They would've left behind their lives on the surface, and probably aren't too comfortable with living in an old, smelly cave.

"But, what do I know? I'm only a crazy old man who lives with an octopus and has only come into contact with two people in 35 years. I fish for a living, and don't like too much human contact, and I talked to glowworms. I wouldn't know anything. You kids are much smarter now than you were when I was a boy, I can almost guarantee that."

I blinked, surprised. _Is he really that lonely? I wish I could do something though… oh! I got it!_ "Hey Fred! Do you wanna come with me to the surface? You can come and finally look at the sun, feel its warmth, and also see the stars. Ho about it?"

"No, no, I couldn't. An old geezer like me wouldn't fit in to the city life, and besides, I'm not caught up on everything. I have no place in the city."

"Maybe not, but I don't either. I'm an enoclophobic shapeshifter with two different colored eyes, who 'lives' in the city. Oh, and to top it all off, I have no memory if anything past a month ago, and I share a tower with a bunch of superheroes. I recently made friends with a demon and a werecat, and you call _that_ fitting in?"

He chuckled. "No, I suppose not. I'm still not going though; I don't think I'll be given as energetic a welcome back as you will be."

I sighed exasperatedly. _This might take a while…_

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 9! I hope you liked it, because I had fun with a little bit of it, but for the most part, if you don't like it, that's fine too because I just made it up on the spot. I couldn't think of anything to write, so yeah…**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! XD**


	10. Freedom and Flashbacks

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier! But, because I wanted to put this up, and because you all are AWESOME for sticking with me, I have not only 1 chapter for you, but** _ **3**_ **! This is a gift for those who have stuck with me!**

 **Thank you:**

 **kaylusall for following,**

 **golden-priestess for following, and**

 **neobendium for following**

 **Thank you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, only my OC's.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

Trying to convince Fred to join me on the surface was not on my agenda. Granted, neither was getting kidnapped by Hydra and then pulled to an underwater cave with a loner weirdo.

 _Well, at least I have something interesting to talk about. "Hey, kids, what'd you do over the summer?" "Well, I became an Avenger, and then was kidnapped by Hydra and then while being rescued I was dragged into the ocean and spent a couple days in an underwater cave with a madman who's only friend is an octopus. What'd you do?"_ I snorted. _Ya, cuz that's what normal people do._ I rolled my eyes. _Whatever_.

"You okay over there" you looked like you found something funny." Fred looked at me weird when asking this. I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. And you? Are you nervous?"

"I… yeah, I'm nervous. I'm not sure how well civilization will take to an old man with a pet octopus. But they can judge me all they want. There's no way I'm splitting up with Cuddles."

"Currently, we were in a submarine Cuddles found that we fixed up (I'm hoping beyond all hope that it will take us the rest of the way up there). _Technically_ , Cuddles was pulling us in the sub towards the surface. Geez, it took forever to get Fred to agree to come.

* * *

" _Fred, I know you'll feel different. And I know you'll have to adjust to life above water, on the land, but you'll get used to it! I know you will!" he still won't accept my offer._

" _No, I'm not coming. How many times do I have to tell you? Geez, you Sanderson girls are all same."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means exactly what it says. You're all stubborn, you got the same faces – the shape, the eyes, the nose, the mouth. You even have the same hair and fashion sense! But even though you're the same in these aspects, there's something else. Is it not enough to have the same looks? You even have the same personality! Just, leave me alone. You already have that broken sub. All you have to do is get in it, and Cuddles will take you to the surface."_

" _No."_

" _No?" He glared and asked that with unbelief in his voice. "What do you mean by 'no'?"_

" _Exactly what I said. I said no. If you're not coming with me, then I'm not going. If I left without you, the guilt would break me. I can't just leave without having sme sort of side effect! That's not how it works!"_

" _Then go, and fill your life with distractions. Just forget about me. I'm not worth it."_

" _Yes, you are. If you weren't worth it, then why would I still be here? If you weren't worth it I would've already tried swimming outta here. If you weren't worth it, then would Cuddles have stayed with you, for all of these years? Would my mother have stayed with you for as long as she did?_ WOULD YOU EVEN STILL BE ALIVE?! _"_

 _He looked down, as if his hands were suddenly super interesting. He looked… ashamed._ Well, he should be. Thinking that he's not worth it. Hmph!

" _Look, I dunno what you're gonna do for the rest of your life, but I certainly hope you won't spend it alone down here. Or, if you do, that's fine. But please, at least come with me and see the sun and the stars one last time. It breaks my heart to think that you won't be able to experience another small breeze, or the heat, or the joy of seeing a shooting star. I'm going back up there, and I hope you can join me."_

" _Nuh-uh. If you can't get this simple message through your head by me saying it, or if you are purposely not listening to me, then read my lips. I'M. NOT. GOING. Cuddles, you should get ready to take Ms. Sanderson to the surface. I'll wait for your return here-"_

" _Wait! Please don't do this to yourself. Please come with me." I suddenly had a genius idea. "I know! What if you just came up with me to the surface, stayed for the day, to see the sun, moon, and stars, and to feel a breeze, and then in the morning you can come back! That way, I won't feel guilty, you won't have to leave Cuddles, and we can both have a nice change of scenery from this cave! What d'ya say to that?"_

" _Well…"_

* * *

I was shaken out of my thoughts as Fred made a comment.

"Hey, Mikkie, what's that? It's so bright…"

Looking up, I saw the sun. We made it.

* * *

 **Soooo, I hope that you all liked this chapter! It was more of a filler, so I can get this story moving again.**

 **Again, so sorry for making you all wait this long! But, don't worry, cuz I have more coming up! The next two are coming up next! (haha, well** _ **duh**_ **the next ones are coming next… aren't I smart?)**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz! :D**


	11. Please Find Me

**As promised, here's part DOS (is that how you spell it? I dunno, I don't take Spanish… dos, two…) for my triple update!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, only my OC's.**

* * *

 _Looking up, I saw the sun. we made it._

 **Mikkie POV**

We bobbed up on the surface, and I'm sure we sent the whale watchers in a frenzy. We only popped up in the middle of their picnic in, oh, the middle of nowhere, which was just off the coast of nothingness by a couple hundred million miles. ( **a.n. is that possible? I'm meaning that they popped up in the middle of the ocean** )

It got even better when I lifted the top of the sub and waved at them. To all junior whale watchers:

Warning: if a random submarine pops up in the middle of your expedition, stay back. It may contain a slightly crazy teenage ginger who might just take you r soul, and her friend who is most definitely a crazy loner madman who's only companion is an octopus. You have been warned.

They were all shouting something in a different language. I think it was Japanese. And they were taking pictures like crazy, recording videos, all probably thinking _what the heck is going on? A crazy person just popped up out of a whale who was being eaten by an octopus! Aaaaaah! What is Mother Nature THINKING?!_

When I looked again at their cameras and video equipment, I got a bright idea. I punched my nerves (mentally, in my head), and sucked in a big breath, then let it out slowly.

"Alright, listen up Avengers! I'm pretty sure I'm in the middle of the ocean, and I found a friend who's been kind enough to give me hospitality. Please find me, because I'm really sick of smelling fish and seawater. I know you can find me!" And with that, I closed the lid, and went to wait inside the sub.

 _Please find me guys. I know you can._

* * *

 **Tony POV**

Natasha burst into the meeting room that we were in. it was time for our monthly meeting and discussions of what evil has come, who we saved, blah blah blah.

"Hey Romanoff, typically you're the first one here. What happened? Did you finally…" I faked a gasp. "Did Fury… you know!"

"Do what? Listen, Tony, I don't have time for your games."

"Awww, did Fury make you have to find us yourself? Is that why? Was it because you got lost?"

"I'm right here Stark, and I have news. For all of you. So sit down and shut up!" Fury strolled in the room (more like he was a stiff corpse walking, but close enough) behind Natasha in all his eyepatch glory.

"Uhh, actually, you'll have to wait in line. Natasha has already claimed dibs of going first." I smirked.

"That's what I was trying to say. Natasha is the one with the news, and I suggest you start listening, because I can garuntee that you will like it." He looked at Natasha. She nodded.

"We received a report of major activity coming from the Japan news company. Everybody is freaking out about it, and well, you should just see it for yourself." She pulled up a screen that had a news report on it. It showed a bunch of whale watchers in a circle, then zoomed in the middle of the circle, which had a submarine with an octopus near the front of it. And then the lid popped open, and out came… Mikkie.

My smirk slowly faded.

She gave a shy smile, and waved at the cameras, then looked lost in thought, before she snapped up her head, and took a deep breath. And then she spoke.

"Alright, listen up Avengers! I'm pretty sure I'm in the middle of the ocean, and I found a friend who's been kind enough to give me hospitality. Please find me, because I'm really sick of smelling fish and seawater. I know you can find me!" And with that, she closed the lid, leaving us all lost in thought.

"When was this?" I heard Steve through all my thoughts.

"Approximately fifteen minutes ago." Came Natasha's reply.

I slammed my hands on the table. "That was clearly Mikkie saying that she wants to be brought back, but now we don't know where to find her." I thought back to her little 'speech', if you could call it that.

"… _please find me because I'm really sick of smelling fish and seawater. I know you can find me!"_

"I've got it! We just need to track down where this video was taken, and I'm sure she won't be going anywhere, because she'll be waiting for us to go get her. So all we need to do is…" I started mumbling random stuff to myself, not noticing the others giving me weird looks.

I stood and left the conference room, making my way to the lab. When I got there, I started pulling up screens, some of which had complicated formulas, and set to work on figuring out the coordinates of Mikkie's location. Eventually I could sense Bruce come in and help me, but he wasn't much help, so he left, leaving me to find her coordinates.

 _We're coming, Mikkie. Just hold on!_

* * *

 **And that's part two to my triple upload! I will have part three up next (duh), and so I'll see ya'll then! (you liked my southern accent, didn't you? No? Didn't even notice? Just forget I said anything… *** **fades out slowly*** **)**

 **I was seriously listening to my** _ **Captain America: The First Avenger, Film Score: Captain America**_ **station on Pandora while typing this up. Makes for some great theme music! Especially when Mikkie is speaking to the Avengers, when** _ **Thor, The Dark World**_ **soundtrack is playing. Eek! So great!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	12. The Truth

**And here is part three of my triple update! I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers/Marvel… danggit…**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

It was really boring in the sub. I was just sitting there. In the copilot chair. Looking out the window. With only waves to look at. I know. Interesting, right?

Not.

Oh well. What can you do when you're stick in the middle of the ocean, waiting for a rescue team to come? Nothing. Well, not really. I guess you could scare any passerby fish, maybe play a little "I Spy", try and do a read my mind game, you know, something like that. Oh, wait, and my personal favorite: "See How Many Times I can Scare the Whale Watchers!" game. I would wait a couple minutes in the sub, then turn the lid _reeaaalllllyyyyy_ slowly so that they wouldn't notice, and then pop open the lid and make some weird noise. While striking a pose. It's fun.

In fact, I'm gonna do that right now. It's been about 15 minutes (I played "I Spy" with Fred) since I last did that. I laughed inwardly. _This is gonna be great! Hehe!_ I got on the rungs, holding myself with one hand, and with the other, I slowly turned the top until I couldn't anymore. Getting ready, I put on a straight face, thinking of the next sound I would make. _How about a whale? Yeah, a whale will be fun!_ I thought of a pose, then popped the lid open and jumped out, making the whale noise.

"Mwooouuuuaaaa!" ( **a.n. I didn't know how to write a whale noise, sorry! Just think of Dory…** ) and I flopped over the side of the sub backwards, leaving half of me inside, and the other half out so that my head was upside down and facing the whale watchers. Who… weren't there. "Mwoua?" The tip of my ponytail was in the water. _I am_ sooooo _taking a shower once all this is over with…_ "Hmmmmmmmmm… Iiiiii wooooonnddeeeerrrrr wheeerreee eeevvveeerryyyooooneee weeeeennnttttt…?" I shifted my eyes back and forth, then up and down. On my second time going up, I saw something that I had missed before. A black jet, hovering in the sky.

A quinjet.

Shifting my eyes around, I looked for any certain passengers who might be nearby. I caught sight of some red… and then some gold… and then the sun bounced off of it just right, so I was temporarily blinded. Blinking heavily, I squinted my eyes and tried to locate the red and gold suit that was sure to be coming my way. And I found it. Right in front of me.

"Aack! Geez, you scared me! Okay, hold on _one second_ , I'll be right back." I lifted myself up and jump down the rungs of the sub, running until I got it's "cockpit". "Fred, guess what? They're here! The Avengers are here; they found us!" I called out to Fred, but couldn't find him. Until I heard a _click!_ behind me. I turned slowly and found a techy-gun-type-thing shoved against my forehead. "Fred?" My voice was small, and it wavered.

"My name is not Fred. That is my alias. I just needed you to trust me. And now that I have, you led the Avengers right to me. What a _good_ little girl. But, alas, because you have, I have no need for you anymore. So now I must… _dispose_ of you." I gulped.

"Fred, are you okay? What happened? Were you brainwashed?" I was desperately trying to find a clue – any clue – to prove that he was lying; I didn't want to believe it. But deep down, I knew. I knew he was telling the truth. This man, Fred, was not my friend. No – he was Hydra. Everything started clicking together in my head now. It all made sense to me. There were just too many coincidences.

"My not is not Fred. It is Scar." I saw where he got it. On his left eye was a scar. I never noticed it before. Probably because his hair, or hat, or _something_ covered it up.

"Why?" I whispered.

"Why? Because, _Mikkie_ , you're the one who did it. You're the one who killed her. It was because of you that _she_ died!" he was yelling now.

"Who? Who was the person who died because of me?"

" _Her_." He pointed to a small picture that was hanging on the wall of the sub. I looked at it closely. It showed a girl about my age with red hair, pulled into a side ponytail, and a green bow. She even had the same weird eyes as me, just different colors. Hers were light blue for the right eye, and brown for the left. She looked exactly like me, and I had a feeling I knew who she was.

"Is this… my _mother?_ "

"Yes. She died giving birth to you." I was shocked. Did he really blame me for my mother's death? "Yes. You killed her. And now my beautiful daughter will _never_ come home. I figured it out. When you were captured by Hydra, they notified me of ' _a girl with bright red hair and multicolored eyes_ '. They figured you were your mother's daughter just by looking at you, and how you acted around others. So I decided to see for myself." I sucked in a breath.

"So _that's_ why Hydra targeted only me, and why I was dragged underwater. You only wanted me."

"Yes. I tried to convince you to stay down here, and work for Hydra, as your mother did, but you refused. Even if you accepted, I fear you would've been like your mother, who didn't want to be with Hydra once you realized what we did. But it's nothing wrong. If anything, your so-called _heroes_ are the evil ones. We are doing it for the good of mankind." He put the gun right up against my forehead. " _Hail… Hydra_." And he pulled the trigger.

Everything happened so fast.

But yet, it was as if the world went in slow motion.

I could see Scar pull the trigger, and heard the resounding _boom!_ of the gunshot, and I closed my eyes, waiting for the end to come.

But it never came.

I opened my eyes, and saw Iron Man standing there, his arms still raised, and I noticed the gun. It was turned to the side, so that the bullet grazed my head. I never felt it. Scar had his eyes wide open, shocked, and so was I, before Iron Man moved, and handcuffed him. I just stood there, as he lifted me out of the sub, and sent it down to the bottom of the ocean. I never saw what happened to Cuddles.

I could _feel_ Iron Man's arm around my waist, carrying me to the quinjet, but I wasn't keeping track of anything. I didn't hear what the rest of the team was asking me, nor did I feel anything as they cleaned up the blood from where the bullet grazed my head. All I could think of was what Scar said.

"… _it is Scar… she died giving birth to you… your so-called_ heroes _are the evil ones… Hail… Hydra…"_

I barely noticed as Iron Man gave me the picture of my mother. I just stared blankly ahead, then eventually put my elbows on my knees, and wrapped my arms around my head, so that my fingers clenched my hair. The picture fluttered into my lap. I squeezed my eyes shut, not wanting to believe anything that he said.

 _This can't be happening. My mother… worked for Hydra?_

* * *

 **And here ends my triple update! But don't worry, I think I'll have the next one up soon. I know what I want to be in the next chapter, so I think it shouldn't take me forever to update again… unlike** _ **these**_ **chapters. Again, I'm** _ **sooooooo**_ **sorry for not updating sooner!**

 **Did you like my plot twist? I didn't think of it until I was typing this up. I seriously had a** _ **toootally**_ **different part for Fred – ahem,** _ **Scar**_ **– but then I realized that this would make things way more interesting. But I loved Fred! I really didn't have him like this when I thought this up in my head. I think it works, though, as devastating as it may be…**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! And, so that I don't make you wait for very much longer, I'm gonna get started on the next couple chapter right away!**

 **So, until next time!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	13. Reunion

**Thank you all for reading this, and I hope the wait was worth it! This is the next part, and I think you will like the surprise I have in here.**

 **Thank you:**

 **Doctor Wheel for favoriting, and**

 **phansieonthebarricade for following,**

 **On with this chapter that you've all been waiting for!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's**

* * *

 _This couldn't be happening. My mother… worked for Hydra?_

 **Mikkie POV**

When we landed, I hadn't fully begun to process what had happened yet. I mean, could you blame me? I just found out that my mother worked for Hydra, and that she died giving birth to me, which my _grandfather_ , Scar, hated me for. And that same person just tried to kill me.

If this is what my family is like, I can't wait to go to the family ruenions. I'm sure they'll be a _blast_.

Yeah, like _blasting each other_. Why do I feel like I would be the target?

The Avengers led the way into the secret Shield base. Natasha and Clint were in front, Steve walked next to me, to make sure I would be okay, with Bruce right behind us, ready to fix me up if I needed it, and Tony and Thor walked behind us. I felt like I was a major wanted criminal being brought to my execution.

Made me almost shudder. Almost.

I was numb as we walked down the halls, still in shock from the news. My eyes were downcast, looking at the floor as we walked by multiple agents, hearing every single whisper because of my enhanced hearing. Deer shapeshifter with freaky powers, remember?

When we got to the hospital wing, Bruce led me to a small secluded corner, away from everybody, so that I wouldn't freak out with how much people were there. I'm guessing they had extra tough missions, wherever everybody went.

I still looked at the floor as I sat on the hospital bed, holding out my arm, or lifting my leg when he needed, waiting as he wrapped up my scratches. My daze wore off a little after he finished, and I finally took in my surroundings.

I turned my head around, and noticed (actually noticed, not just sorta gazing and getting a vague sense of direction) that I was in a hospital room, sitting on a bed, secluded from everybody else. Thank goodness Bruce did that. I wouldn't want him to have to see me – just after I was rescued – be fighting off my enochlophobia.

I got up off the bed, and walked through the crowds of Shield agents getting treatment for their wounds. When I got to the door, turning to walk down the halls, I saw five very anxious Avengers. Not all of them showed it, but I could tell.

I opened the door, and the door made a ' _woosh!_ ' sound. They all looked up, and got moving as they saw me walk out. I gave them a weak, and half-hearted smile. They came and wrapped me in a group hug, and I almost started crying. _These guys, they wouldn't betray me, would they? They're the Avengers, so they've gotta be good, right? What Scar said… no. They_ are _heroes. The real deal._

"Are you okay?" Steve asked me. I just nodded.

"Hey, don't go mute on us. Just because you were gone for a week or so doesn't give you an excuse for not communicating. So, you gotta tell us when something's wrong, okay?" Tony tried to cheer me up a little. I smiled a little more real and nodded. "Good. Now…"

Are you up for a little talking yet? You've got some explaining to do." Natasha said. I was a little confused by this. She seemed to catch on, and motioned to follow her. "Come on, we'll explain on the way."

I shrugged, and followed along.

* * *

 **Eiko POV**

I paced the little room we were in, worrying my head off for Mikkie. What if she was killed while we were here, being sheltered by Shield, and were in a warm shelter while she was in a cold, wet, dank cell. What if while we were being fed, she was being tortured, suffering being starved to death? And what if – _Girl,_ chiillll _. She's gonna be alright. I know she was captured by…_ something _while being rescued. But, she's a tough cookie. I'm sure she'll be fine._ I tried to convince myself that she was fine, but I just couldn't help myself.

Gosh, I had only known the girl for, what, an hour or so? I had to count to time when we were escaping, and running through that forbidden jungle-forest. I shuddered at that thought. But, back to my point. I hadn't known her for all that long, but I already loved that girl to death. And I could tell Scribble did too.

She was sitting in one of the two chairs in the room, her head laying on the desk, and her fingers drawing random runes and stuff on the table. _Poor girl. She's probably just as worried as you are!_ We were raised in a Hydra base, and were the longest residents of the horrid place. Well, except for all the adults working there, of course.

We were practically sisters – in fact, we were. Maybe not by blood, but we were sisters nonetheless. And Mikkie had wormed her way into our hearts, making her our sister as well. We were a trio, and as soon as we saw her again, we were gonna beat that into her head. If any of us make a crazy sacrifice for others, then the others were gonna be with them the entire time. We were never being split up again.

The door burst open, and in walked the Black Widow, and the other Avengers minus Dr. Banner walked in. _Well, that was faster than I thought._ Trailing behind them was –

My heart stopped.

"M-Mikkie? Is that you?"

"Gee, no, I'm Santa Clause." She replied sarcastically.

"Oh, you are? Dang it. Tell me when Mikkie's coming." I grinned at her. She mirrored me. Scribble squealed, and ran to Mikkie, throwing her arms around her, nearly squeezing the life out of her. I came up to her, and joined the group hug. There were tears streaming down Scribble's face, and I thought I heard a sniffle from behind me. It sounded male. _Gee, I wonder why?_

"We'll give you three some alone time." Natasha said, ushering everyone out of the room. Once the door closed, I got to work on interrogation.

"Okay, Mikkie, spill."

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

"Okay, Mikkie, spill." Eiko demanded me. I took in a deep, breath, not wanting to relive that nightmare, but knew I had to, if I wanted to be normal. I couldn't bare these burdens alone.

"Okay…" I started. "Well, after I was captured…" and I told them all about what happened in the cave, with Fred, and then him actually being Scar, and also my grandfather, and then, I finally told them about my mother. I couldn't hold it in anymore. Once those floodgates opened, there was no closing them. I sobbed into Eiko and Scribble's shoulders. "My *hic* mom… *hic* worked for Hydra. *hic*"

"There there now, it's ok, you're safe now. Shh, shhhhhh, don't worry, you're fine." Scribble started to comfort me too. "Besides, if you keep crying, you're pretty face will be ruined. I don't want you to not have a pretty face. So, stop crying, please?"

I sniffled again, and laughed some. "Okay." I smiled, genuinely, feeling the tears in my eyes.

"There, see? The tears make your eyes shine brighter when you're not crying."

"Haha, yeah. You're right, it is better." I sniffled one last time, and then wiped all the tears away. "No more solo acts, right? We do it together." I held out my fist.

"Yeah, that's right." Scribble said. She put her fist on top of mine.

"That's exactly what I was gonna say." And Eiko put her fist on top of Scribble's. "Together, as a team."

I smiled at them. "Always."

* * *

 **Scribble literally radiates happiness. She's a happy demon. *** **Snorts** *** Yeah, cuz** _ **that**_ **makes sense. :3**

 **The song** _ **Survivor**_ **, from** _ **Alvin & The Chipmunks: Chipwrecked**_ **goes perfectly with these three, right? Tell me what you think about it!**

 **My brother helped me with some of this stuff; well, like one sarcastic comment from Eiko.**

 **Did you like my surprise in here? If you didn't get it, it was Mikkie, Eiko, and Scribble being reunited again.**

 **Until next time! Hopefully, I'll keep doing good and update every week like I have been…**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! XD**


	14. Movie Pranks

**Heeey, I'm baaaackkk! Soooo, because there's been so much angst, I decided to do a fun, happy chapter! You can thank my brother for this; I got the idea from him.**

 **Warning: there are spoilers to Disney and DreamWorks movies in here! Read at your own risk! I will not, however, put in spoilers to the newer movies, from Disney's** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **to Disney's** _ **Zootopia**_ **, because I have not seen all of them (*cough** _ **GoodDinosaur**_ **cough*), so please do not say anything to me… I have probably not seen it if it is in between** _ **Big Hero 6**_ **and** _ **Zootopia**_ **.**

 **As for the DreamWorks films, I have not seen any of their movies past** _ **Penguins of Madagascar**_ **, so please don't say anything about those movies either (*cough** _ **KungFuPanda3**_ **cough*)… I will be putting in spoilers most likely for** _ **Penguins of Madagascar**_ **, so if you haven't seen it yet, be warned… please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel related character or plots. I only own my OC's, much to my dismay… nor do I own any other movie companies that I may use…**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

Once we settled back at the tower, and I was all wrapped up and checked for any other injuries, we made our way to the living room, where there was a pile of movies.

"What's this for…?" I asked hesitantly. Naturally, it was Tony who had proposed this idea.

"Weeellllll, I figured that since you three had no experience with movies, really, that you could do with watching and catching up. Starting with Disney." He grinned evilly.

* * *

 **A loooong time later…**

We were currently watching _Zootopia_ , the newest Disney movie. Actually, we had just finished it, and were taking a break, when Tony walked up to us, another grin plastering his face.

"Soooooo… how did you like it? It was good, right? All of them, I mean. They were good, right?" he asked us anxiously. We nodded our heads.

"Oh yeah, they were _soooo_ FANTASTIC!" Scribble exclaimed. Naturally, she would be the super excited one. "I was so mad at Hans in _Frozen_ , though. I mean, why would he do that?! That big bully!" She kept on ranting while Tony just chuckled.

"Haha, okay, well, how did you like them, Eiko? Mikkie? I gotta have your opinions too."

"I – I'm not entirely sure I trust what you need our opinions for, Tony. What _exactly_ are they for?" Eiko eyed him suspiciously.

"Well, it's for no reason, really, except the fact that you'regonnawatchmoremoviesandIjustwannaknowhowyoulikedtheDisneymoviessothatIknowwhat _not_ toputonforyou." He took a deep breath. "Actually, it's not for that. I really _do_ want to know what you liked out of them all."

"They were good, really. I didn't really like _Pinocchio_ , _The Shaggy Dog_ , _Mary Poppins_ , or _Pocahontas_ all that much…" I said. Eiko nodded her head with me at some of them, but looked at me crazy when I said _Pocahontas_ and _Mary Poppins_. Scribble just looked at me crazy for all of them.

"Good to know. Now, it's time for some DreamWorks!"

 _Uh oh._ I'm pretty sure we all simultaneously thought.

* * *

 **Another long while later…**

"WOW! I loved that so much! I can't believe we missed this much! Eiko, how come we never got to watch these movies?" Scribble bounced up and down, her soda in her hands. "Oh, and also, the most important question of all: _How come we've never had soda?!_ "

"Ohhhh, Scribble…" Eiko chuckled, while also sighing exasperatedly. The Avengers had all gathered in the main room, and watched _Penguins of Madagascar_ with us from about halfway through. They were all laughing at Scribble's reactions.

"Soooo… how'd you like them?" Tony asked.

"Oh, they were _great!_ "

* * *

 **The next day…**

I was walking down the hall, when I was assaulted by socks of every kind. I think they were all the socks in the tower. As I tried to find my way out of the socks, I heard, " _2319! 2319!_ " and then some mad cackling. I huffed as Eiko came up behind me.

"Whoa… what happened to you?" I heard the laughter in her voice, as she desperately tried to hold it in.

"I think it was a bad idea for Tony to show us those movies."

"Whooaaaaa, hold up, hold up. What happened to _you_?" Tony didn't even bother trying to hold in his laughter. I sighed. _This is gonna be a loooong day…_

* * *

There was spaghetti on the table when I walked in to the kitchen. And on the top, there was a meatball. In the middle. I was suspicious when I started to back away and out of the room, but my suspicions were confirmed when Scribble came in the room, wearing a server's outfit, and holding two different dog ear headbands. One was grey, and one was brown. She stuck the brown on my head.

"Scribble, what are you doing?" I asked with a guarded tone. Eiko walked in behind us.

"Wha-?" Scribble stuck the grey dog-ears on Eiko. Then she pulled out an accordion (where she hid it, I have no clue), and started playing and singing.

" _Oh, thiiiiiiiisssss is the niiiiggghhtttt, oh what a beeaauuttiiiffuuulllll niiigghhtttt! And they caaaalllll it Beeeeellllllaaaaaa Nooottttaaaaaaa!_ " we covered our ears. You see, our ears are sensitive to high shrieks and squeals and anything else that sounds similar to a cat's yowling mixed with a damaged singing voice and accordion duo. I put my hand on the accordion (which was very dangerous, let me tell you) and shoved it down, sending Scribble down with it.

"Scribble, honey, your singing _sucks_. And your accordion playing is even worse." I said as sweetly as I could. "And I'm a little more than afraid to try your spaghetti."

"Whaaa? Wait, so, you mean that this whole thing sucks? Ohhhh… umm… ahh… okay." She went away, defeated. I nodded my head once in her direction.

"You didn't have to put it so bluntly. And, her spaghetti is _amazing_." Eiko said, while sitting at the table, eating away at the spaghetti.

" _Really?! Thanks!_ " we heard echoing around the tower. I just laughed.

* * *

Natasha had caught the cold, and so we were all strictly forbidden from going into her room unless we had a death wish. The only ones that could go in there were Hawkeye, Steve, and, surprisingly, Scribble. I guess she had made a spot for herself in the Black Widow's heart.

Eiko and I were in a training room, trying to keep ourselves from being able to be captured again, when Eiko spotted Scribble.

"What is Scribble _doing?_ " Eiko asked.

"Huh?" I turned around, and, through the door I could see Scribble carrying a box of stuff. Upon closer inspection (or as close as I could get), I saw something shiny, a bottle of liquidy stuff, and a container filled with white stuff. Eiko and I looked at each other in confusion. Figuring it was another of her "genius ideas", we just shook our heads and continued with our training. A few minutes later, from somewhere up above us, we could hear a commotion.

"Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, medicine go dooown, medicine go down! Just a spoonful of –" we heard a crash, and someone running. Then we heard a door slam, and a wavering, "In the most delightful waaayyyyy!"

Another crash.

"Run for your lives! She's on a killing frenzy! She's out for blood!" We heard Scribble's frantic shrieks as she scrambled down the hallways and into other various rooms and finally the "ding!" of the elevator. It opened up on our floor. Scribble ran out of it, yelling and shrieking like crazy. The elevator next to that one opened up, and out came Natasha, in her pj's, her hair a mess, a scowl on her face, and holding two pillows.

She looked like your worst nightmare.

Scribble hid frantically behind us, peeking around us to watch Natasha come closer, wielding her Death-Pillows like she knew how to kill us with them. Which she probably did. "Please, hide me. Natasha, you won't hurt us, right? Come one, you wouldn't hurt these two, would you? Sure, you want me, but you wouldn't hurt them to get to me… right?" Natasha only growled in response, and then threw one of her Death-Pillows. We barely ducked in time.

"Run!" I cried, and we booked it out of there, dodging the pillows while we did. Let's just say Scribble was wary of Natasha from then on.

I take it back. Scribble wouldn't be able to enter the Black Widow's room ever again.

* * *

Scribble came in the next day wearing a pirate's costume. She even had a red hat with white frills, and a hook. On her beltline was a fencing sword.

"Uhh, why are you in a pirate getup? And why do you look like Captain Hook?" Tony asked.

"I am Captain Hook, ye scallywags!" she said in her best pirate-y voice. "Now, join me crew, or else… _Walk the plank!_ " we were all thoroughly confused. Well, except for Tony and Clint.

"Oh, yes Captain! Please don't make me walk the plank! And please let me keep Teddy!" Tony cried in his best Michael Darling voice.

"Tony Stark! Just what do you think you're doing?!" Pepper had finally come home, and walked in to a mess. We forgot about our little "party-that-wasn't-really-a-party" from last night. There wasn't any real reason to it, besides the fact that we had survived Natasha's wrath, and we never really celebrated our reunion from the… base. "And who are these people, and why is one of them dressed up like Captain Hook?"

"It's because I _am_ Captain Hook!" Bravo Scribble for staying in character. "Now, join me crew or else walk the plank!" Pepper caught on to what was going on, and played along.

"Oh no, we won't do that. Michael, John, don't join the crew. It's alright – Peter Pan will save us!" she said in her best British accent, which was pretty spot-on, actually.

"Awww, why did I be Peter Pan? Can I change characters?" Tony whined.

"There is no changin' who ye are, unless ye wanta join me crew!" Scribble announced.

"I'm Peter Pan, and I'm here to save Wendy and my lost boys!" Clint cried, and did a rooster call. He waited for an echoing rooster call. Which didn't come.

" _What_ , in the name of all things _sane_ , is _going on here?!_ " Natasha walked in, her pajamas still on, her hair still a mess, a scowl still on her face, her Death-Pillows still in hand.

And she was still very much sick.

" _Join me crew, or else walk the plank!_ " Scribble yelled at her. Natasha just glared.

"What if I don't want to join, and what if I just want to go back to sleep, but you all aren't letting me?!" she threw her pillow at Scribble, who expertly chickened out.

"I'm a _codfish!_ " she yelled while dodging pillows of death thrown at her.

Later, when Natasha left the room, Scribble was still in her Captain Hook getup, whisper-yelling, "Walk the plank!" I guess some things never change…

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope this was worth the looooooong wait!**

 **I am so, so very sorry for not updating earlier, but it's been total Chaos with the end of the year coming, and with our 5-day trip to Utah a couple weeks ago. Luckily, it's the last week of school, so it should calm down and be easier to update, so I guess we'll see!**

 **Please don't hurt me for not coming back sooner!**

 **And I know that this chapter was my brother's idea, but he didn't help me** _ **at all**_ **with this chapter, except for the Monster's Inc. idea, so that's why it's so short compared to what it could be. I hope that what I have here was actually worth it, though, so yeah.**

 **Review, favorite, follow, and all that jazz! :D**


	15. Another Normal Day?

**Hey everybody! I'm updating again. Crazy, right?**

 **Thank you:**

 **ladyparty123 for favoriting and following!**

 **I have no inspiration, really, since they've been rescued from the Hydra base, and the movie pranks. Oh, where's my brother when I need him?**

 **So, I'm seriously just gonna make this stuff up until I have an idea to go off of. Hope that works for everybody!**

 _ **WARNING:::**_

 **Okay, so this chapter has just the end of** _ **Dead Poet's Society**_ **in it, so for those of you who haven't watched it yet, and were planning on watching it, be warned.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC's and plotline (which I don't even have anymore!) which means I own no other movie/books/fandom references which I may use.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

" _O Captain! My Captain!" Todd Anderson stood on top of his desk. Mr. Nolan, the teacher, tried getting him to sit down, but he just stood there, looking at Mr. Keating._

" _O Captain! My Captain!" Knox now stood on top of his desk. Mr. Nolan tried getting him to sit down too, but Knox wouldn't listen either. Various other boys stood on top of their desks, all saying the same thing: O Captain! My Captain!_

" _Thank you boys. Thank you." And with that, Mr. Keating left._

"AUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AHUHUHUHUHUHUHAAAAAA WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH THIS MOVIE?!" Eiko was bawling her eyes out at the end of _Dead Poets Society_ , which we had just recently watched for a movie night. You would've thought it would be Scribble to be bawling, but she was just sitting there, with a shocked expression on her face.

"Waitwaitwait… it just _ends?!_ Just like that? Wha – wha – where's the part where the kid comes back to life? He can't just _die!_ Hmph! I can't like this movie if it just ends and the kid _dies!_ Gosh, these directors are so _insensitive!_ " Scribble was fuming now.

"Scribble, not everyone can live. It's just a fact of life that we need to get used to if we're gonna watch real life movies – and not just Disney movies where the dead comes back to life. The world is cruel like that." I tried telling her, but she didn't seem like she was listening.

"But… it… it just ended… and he died… and… and… _GRRRAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_ I can't take this kind of stress anymore!" And with that, she marched to her room, leaving everybody quiet for a second – except for Eiko, who was still bawling.

"Wow." Tony broke the silence.

"I know." I replied back.

"She just – "

"I know."

"And then she – "

"I know."

"Then why does she choose to watch this stuff with us? I mean, if she's going to react like that – "

"Tony, first off, _I know_. Second, she doesn't know how it's going to end if it's her first time watching it. Third, what's up with your shirt? It looks like somebody threw up grease all over it."

Tony looked down at his shirt. "Oh, would you look at that. Me and my lab had an argument." He looked back to me and smiled. I laughed.

"Well, it's everyone's bedtime." Pepper announced.

"Awww, but Pepper! It's only… 4 in the morning. Wow, yeah, it's everybody's bedtime." We all started moving ourselves to our respective rooms.

"That means your _bed_ , Tony. Not just the lab. You need your energy too, mister." Pepper caught Tony before he could sneak off to the lab. Tony sighed.

"Ugh, _fiiiiiine_." He looked at Pepper. "Just for you. _But_ , only if you'll kiss me." He smiled cheekily.

" _Tony_ – "

" _Pleeeeaaasseeeee_ , Pepper?"

"– to bed. No more stalling."

"Oh alright. I'll get one from you eventually!" we all laughed at Tony's antics.

"Goodnight!" I called to everyone. "Come on, Eiko. Let's get you to bed. You can't keep crying about this forever." I said as I dragged Eiko to her bed.

"But, I _want_ to!"

"Eiko, you're tired. Go to bed." I shoved her on her bed, and then walked out of her room, and into my own. Falling into my bed, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I woke up the next day to the usual routine. Heard yelling in the kitchen from the toaster or microwave or some other the Thor broke. Again. I walked in there, and it quieted down. Just a little.

"Morning sunshine." Tony greeted cheerfully. "Want some coffee?"

"Don't drink it. And it smells." I grumbled. "I just want my hot-fudge sundae poptarts." I put my head on my arms, and closed my eyes. I felt a nudge, and I growled at them. "Stop it." It nudged me again. "I said 'no', Tony!" I shot up, and turned in my seat.

To be faced with a gun.

"Don't move, unless you want your friends to die." The guy looked at the gun. "Oh, and you too." I looked over his shoulder and saw the Avengers all tied up.

"Wha – how long was I asleep?" I questioned.

"Shut up! Do you _want_ to die?" He gestured big with his gun, and even cocked it. In an instant, he was on the ground, I was sitting on him, my hand on my hand, holding his gun, and pointing it at him, still cocked.

"I was having a peaceful morning, and you had to come and ruin it, didn't you?" I ran a hand through my bed-head. "I just wanted some Poptarts, dude! And you had to come and take away my chance to eat them." I glared at him, and stood up, putting my foot on his chest. He pushed it aside and jumped up, trying to knock me off my feet. I jumped backwards, and then got on the counter. We eyed each other, before the guy launched himself at me.

I jumped over him, landing a few feet away. I turned, and jumped up, before sending a flying kick to his head. I missed the temple, so I hit somewhere else on his head. I hope I messed up his 'oh-so-perfect' face. He grabbed my leg after the kick, and slammed me to the ground. Then he stuck his knee on my chest, using his weight to keep me down. I growled at him.

"Hiiiiiiii-YAH!" A _very_ familiar demon voice came out of nowhere, along with a fuzzy pajama-pant leg with the design of _My Little Pony_ ponies all over them came into my line of sight. They were attached to a crazed-looking demon, black skin, pink bed-head and all. Her shirt was green, and had an eye right in the middle, and little horns on the sides, and said ' _Mike Wasowski_ '.

She must've been taking lessons from Natasha because she was holding pillows, and was terrifying. Or, she would be, if she didn't have that maniacal smile on her face.

Man, she could've fit right in with an insane asylum. Maybe that's where she came from instead.

" _DEATH PILLOWS ATTACK!_ " Scribble launched her pillows at the guy, which nailed him in the face. Scribble launched her pillows at the guy, which nailed him in the face. " _YESSSS!_ Okay, did everybody see that, 'cuz I will _not_ be doing that again." She looked around in bewilderment.

"Scribble, he kept me from my Poptarts!" I pointed a finger at the guy.

"Oh, shutup, you'll live." The guy sneered.

"Yeah, but you won't." Eiko was standing in the doorway, leaning against it, actually, just watching with an amused smile. She was already dressed for the day. "Don't _ever_ get in the way of Mikkie's Poptarts. Well, if you want to survive." She made her way over to us.

"Oh, yeah, and you're keeping Natasha and Clint and everybody else from their morning substances. That's not recommended." I stage whispered to the guy, as he looked at us with the look of _what the heck are you guys saying, are you alien?_ ' on his face.

' _Ding!_ '

The elevator opened up to see a very annoyed Steve.

"I finally got it to work." He said, and then fell on the ground, passed out, with a suspicious-looking guy standing over him with a spray can of something in his hand. The guy cackled wildly.

Scribble had made her way over to the Avengers and were untying them.

The poor guy never even stood a chance.

In a second, all of the Avengers (including Scribble, Eiko, and I) had weapons out and were pointing with accuracy at both guys. Well, except for Natasha and Clint. Natasha had taken the guy in the elevator, and Clint had taken the other guy. They were out cold. Natasha and Clint looked at each with triumphant smiles on the faces.

* * *

Steve was taken care of by Bruce, and the rest of us were inspected for any of that substance that had taken down Steve. I was sitting on a bench in a sterilized room, when Eiko came up to me.

"I had no clue about the whole Poptart thing, to be honest. I just wanted to scare the guy who woke me up. And it seemed to work, actually."

I laughed. "Do you even _know_ what a Poptart is?"

"Uh – no." we both laughed, but stopped when Bruce came over.

"Don't laugh, otherwise it'll mess up the tests, please." He asked us, with a serious voice.

We all burst into a fit of laughter.

* * *

 **And there's my little one-shot for the while. It was so hard to come up with something out of the depths of my brains when I can't breathe because of roller blading. So difficult.**

 **I also went swimming the other day, and didn't put sunscreen on, so my legs are toast, and sore, and I have too many excuses. I'm really sorry, guys. I'll try to do better, but I won't be updating for at least a week because I'm going to a camp thing that my church does.**

 **I hope I didn't offend anybody with anything!**

 **I don't own MLP, or Monsters, Inc., nor any insane asylums. Also, I'm pretty sure I quoted from Pirates of the Carribbean, so I don't own that either. NOR DO I OWN POPTARTS!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	16. Get Ready

**Hey everybody! I am** _ **so**_ **sorry for the unexpected hiatus, but I'm gonna spare you the details cuz you didn't come to listen to my excuses!**

 **Thank you:**

 **cheymon for following!**

 **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld for following and favoriting!**

 **beloved of naruto for favoriting!**

 **To:**

 **Guest: (from chapters 1 &2 review) well, I'm sorry you think this story is a bit cliché, and that you thought it was boring, but I'm sticking with it, and I'm not giving up on it, no matter long it may take me to post the chapters. I'm sorry you felt the way you do, and I thank you for your input, but this story makes me happy, and if you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 **SunSetsOfAnotherWorld: Thank you! I'm so happy that you love this story that much! I really didn't think it had turned out as good as you say it did, so that makes me** _ **sooo**_ **super excited! (And also thank you again for the fanart! I looked it up and it is so amazing!)**

 **FieryCaptainSpiderSanta: I agree wholeheartedly with you. It's never a good idea to take somebody's morning stuff if they're superpowered. Or ever, really. I hope this chapter is also great!**

 **Okay guys. Now it's back to the actual story. No more little one-shot breaks… for now… :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Marvel characters or reference that I use. Nor any reference. Only my OC's and the plotline.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

I looked out the window at the drizzly day. It was great living in the tower, safe from all the bad guys. But I knew it couldn't last. If they could get me so easily the last time, I'm sure those Hydra goons wouldn't pass up a chance to try again.

"Hey Mikkie, what's up?" Eiko came in the main living room.

"Oh, nothing much. I'm just wondering when those idiots will come try to take us back to their base." I put my head against my fist, sighing, a frown on my face. Eiko snorted.

"Which idiots? There's the good guy idiots that we all love, and the bad guy idiots who we don't. Which one?"

"Oh, I don't know. Take a wild guess."

"Hmmmm… okay then… the good guy idiots who we all love?" Eiko tilted her head at me, playing the clueless part.

"Haha, very funny." I gave her a look, and she grinned back at me. "I was contemplating on what I should do to get ready for them, because I know they're coming. Since we've been back, I haven't really done much besides sitting around and getting settled in."

"And that's a good thing. It's good for you to get settled back in, but you're right. They are coming to get us, and they might succeed."

"But that's why right now I need to work and get ready for the attack, because with my luck, it won't be too much longer. Heck, it could happen right now! I can't let Hydra make our chance meeting and escape be all for nothing."

"But meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to Scribble and I, and Hydra can't ever take that experience away from us. Or you, for that matter. From what I understand, you were on the run from people until you met Steve, and your fate was changed. You say you have bad luck, but is it really all that bad? You changed the lives of all the prisoners in that underwater base, and for that, we are _all_ in your debt." Eiko put her hand reassuringly on mine. "So let us repay that debt, and make certain that they _never_ take us back there."

"So, what should we start with?"

"Well, let's start with training. Actually, everybody's waiting for you. The Avengers offered to help us train, and everybody is in the gym. The Avengers, Scribble, and everybody else who was prisoners in that base. Now, c'mon, I'm supposed to bring you in there."

* * *

"We _all_ want to help you, Mikkie. Now, since we know that your family is Hydra, that means that Hydra is definitely gonna come for you, Mikkie. The only difference between this time and last, is that we'll be waiting for them." Natasha explained. It was like we were soldiers, and she was the drill sergeant. The Avengers also happened to be standing there, but Natasha was the one instructing us. Ooh. I feel bad for Scribble. I have the feeling that Natasha is gonna get to train Scribble and get her back for when she was sick, and Scribble tried being a singer.

I couldn't wait.

"Now, you will all be taught by each of the Avengers, so we'll do rotations. We'll make it so we all rotate everybody at least once today. And throughout this week, it's gonna be the hardest week for you all, because you're getting real training."

"Uh, yeah. Whatever. Just make sure you protect us when Hydra comes." One of the others said. He looked to be maybe a year younger than us, and was in a relaxed position on the floor, a bored look on his face, and his face resting on his palm. He yawned and closed his eyes. "Yeah, wake me up when it's my turn. I'll show you all how it's done."

"Alright, then. It's your turn then. Come up and 'show us all how it's done'." Natasha told him, a look of seriousness on her face. The guy opened his eyes, and looked annoyed.

"Fine, fine." He stood up, and walked forward. "I'll try to go easy on you."

"What's your name, kid?" Natasha asked.

"James, and yours?" Natasha just gave him a dull look. "Whatever, I'll just get it afterwards. When I beat you. And if you want my number afterwards, I'll give it to you. No hard feelings, either." He said cockily. Natasha and I snorted at the same time, and I had a smirk on my face as I got ready for the show.

"Mikkie, do you want to take care of him? I don't have time for cocky teenagers."

"Sure! I would love to get a head start." I was about to walk forward, but James stopped me.

"Wait. I thought _you_ were going to fight me. I at least want a _challenge_ , no matter how small it is."

"Okay, so fight her. Mikkie, I hope you don't mind the challenge, no matter how _small_ it is." Natasha looked at me. I grinned.

"Oh, I get it. You're just too scared to fight me. It's okay, you don't have to hide it, I, I understand. Aww, do you need a hug? You just don't want to fight me, so you're sending in this _weakling_. Gee, I can feel the love." He scoffed, while the Avengers all just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, this'll be fun." I came forward. "Oh, and try to go easy on me. It's my first time fighting a teenager who I've never met before." I said, and batted my eyelashes.

"See? She understands it. Don't, worry, I'll try not to ruin your pretty face." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

James came at me, throwing a punch at my face. I moved to the left, grabbing his wrist, twisting it behind his back, and shoved him on the ground, sitting on him. He started cursing words that I will not ever repeat.

" _Wow_ , you need a rinse with soap in your mouth, dude." He glared, or I think he glared. I couldn't see his face. "Aww, does somebody need a hug? How does it feel to be taken down by this _weakling_? Don't worry, I tried not to ruin your pretty face, but I don't think I had to do anything." I looked up at Natasha, who was smirking. "Am I good?"

"Yeah, I think that was a perfect demonstration, and we don't have a dead body on our hands, so… you're good. You can get off him now." I got off him, and helped him up.

"No hard feelings?" I walked to the line. James tried to trip me by grabbing my leg, but I totally saw that one coming. I dodged it. "Sneak attack wasn't really sneaky. I _really_ hope you work on that before Hydra comes." James glared at me.

"You're so dead." And he walked back to his place.

"Alright! That's enough. Like I said, this week you are all getting _real_ training by the Avengers. And we will not tolerate any funny business, or cockiness, or arguing. And any more stunts like the one James just pulled, and you'll be answering to me. Any questions? Good. Let's begin."

* * *

 **I'm excited for the next chapter! I will get it up soon, just as soon as I figure out how to write the training scene. If you have any ideas on how I should write it, please please** _ **please**_ **tell me!**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	17. Training

**Ta-da~! Not too bad for an update time, right? I think I did good this time for my update, don't you think? I'm sorta making up the training scene, since I'm not really sure how it would be, so please, just, don't be too harsh on this chapter, please!**

 **Thank you:**

 **BlackHawk98 for favoriting,**

 **I'm gonna** _ **try**_ **to get the training scene accurate (or what I think is accurate or pretty close!) so please hang with me on this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my OC's and the plot, nothing else!**

 **Bold = song lyrics**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

 **It starts with**

 **One thing, I don't know why**

Natasha drilled into our heads the training basics, and was basically a drill sergeant. I would've guessed it would be Steve to play that part, but he was more in charge of the self-defense training. Thor was teaching us how to use weapons, as was Clint. Thor on the more magical weapon side, and Clint on the more realistic side. Tony and Bruce were training us on disarming stuff and dangerous stuff so that we would know it if we came into contact with them.

 **It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

Elbow jab, wrist block, punch, dodge, roll, repeat.

 **Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme**

 _No time for rest; it's time for training. Gotta be ready for Hydra to come._

 **To explain to due time**

Magical weapon powerpoints, lessons of all the different types of magic, and actually testing out what each does for real.

 **All I know**

Being briefed on regular, mortal weapons, watching them being tested out, and testing them out ourselves.

 **Time is a valuable thing; watch it fly by as the pendulum swings**

Finding out what explosives would kill you immediately, and which ones would take longer to kill you – all of them would eventually, its just a matter of time.

 **Watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks away**

Learning what to do in case exposed to gamma radiation – although you're pretty much doomed if you are.

 **It's so unreal, didn't look out below**

Finding pieces of material strewn around the room and making makeshift shields to block the flying projectiles.

 **Watch the time go right out the window**

Block, punch, dodge, roll, stab, dodge, repeat.

 **Trying to hold on but didn't even know**

Attack, block, equations, safety, weapons, repeat.

 **I wasted it all just to watch you go**

Personal competitions with each other to see who can do it the most efficient and effective.

 **I kept everything inside, and even though I tried,**

Nighttime came on the first night, but we were too hyped up to fall asleep, so we did our own personal training without the Avengers watching our movements.

 **It all fell apart**

Always being on edge through the whole night while training, jumping at everything that goes "bump" in the night, thinking it's Hydra that came to take us and attack us.

 **What it meant to me, will eventually be**

Finally going back to my room, and laying on my bed.

 **A memory of a time when**

Turning on my side towards my nightstand. Seeing the old picture of my mom from Scar's cave, and then getting teary-eyed.

 **I tried so hard**

The memories of Scar's cave came flooding back, and I just watched them. Scar's betrayal from when he said his name was Fred.

 **And got so far**

Finding out that he's my grandpa, making the betrayal even worse.

 **But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

Hearing his words echoing in my head. _My daughter is gone, and it's all. Your. Fault._

 **I had to fall**

The good thing about this all is that I've gotten to meet so many new people, and had so many experiences, and it's made me a better person for it, because I can honestly say that I've been through all that, and can help others who have gone through the same.

 **To lose it all**

And now I'm going to set things right, and prove once and for all that I'm not just bad luck.

 **But in the end, it doesn't even matter**

I fell asleep sometime in the night, and I woke up curled up on my bed, clutching the picture of my mother, and tear stains on my cheeks. I crawl out of bed, sore from yesterday, and get ready for another grueling day of training.

 **One thing, I don't know why**

The memories of my time with Fred in the cave, all the way until he was revealed to be Scar, made my resolve even stronger.

 **It doesn't even matter how hard you try**

I was in the gym early, getting some extra practice before we started for the day, when I saw somebody come in from the corner of my eye.

 **Keep that in mind I designed this rhyme**

They said something, but I didn't hear something because I was listening to my music. I pulled my earbuds out, and turned to face the person.

 **To remind myself how**

It was Natasha. "Got some extra energy or something? You're never up and actually _awake_ at this time in the morning."

 **I tried so hard**

"Eh, I decided I wanted to put in more effort in getting ready for the Hydra attack. You?"

 **In spite of the ways you were mocking me**

"I figured you were in here since you weren't anywhere else. I was looking for you." I raised my eyes. "Listen, Mikkie, there's something you need to know."

 **Acting like I was part of your property**

"Mikkie, Scar escaped from the base we were holding him in."

 **Remembering all the times you had fought with me**

I couldn't believe my ears. "How?" I whispered.

 **I'm surprised it got so (far)**

"The base was attacked, and then later on it was destroyed. But in the chaos, Scar… he escaped. In fact, he was the only escapee. That's why we're thinking it was Hydra that attacked."

 **Things aren't the way they were before**

 _So hydra decided they didn't want him to be spilling their secrets, and wanted him back. They probably think that he'll know some secrets to use against us. HAH good luck with that._

 **You wouldn't even recognize me anymore**

"Okay, so if Scar's escaped, then they're definitely coming soon." I determined.

 **Not that you knew me back then**

"How so?" Natasha had a puzzled look on her face.

 **But it all comes back to me**

"Because," I told her, a grim expression on my face, "I'm the one he wants. And he's gonna do _anything_ to get me for himself."

 **In the end**

"What makes you so sure it's _you_ he wants? He could come after any of us."

 **You kept everything inside, and even though I tried,**

"I'm _positive_ he's coming for me because he blames me for my mom's death. She died giving birth to me, and so he blames me for that. I'm the only one he really has a grudge against, so it's gotta be me he's after."

 **It all fell apart**

"Okay, so we know he's a madman, and has a grudge against you, and will most likely come after you. Do you have a plan for when that happens?"

 **What it meant to me, will eventually be**

"Well, I was kinda hoping he would be coming with all the other Hydra goons, whenever that is, and we could beat him when he comes, so… no, not really."

 **A memory of a time when**

"Okay, so you need to come up with a plan as well as train for the attack. Make sure you do it today, because they could come tomorrow." She paused. "Actually, make that plan yesterday, because they could come today."

 **I tried so hard**

"Make a plan yesterday. Got it." I said as the others started coming in. _A plan? What am I supposed to do for a plan, go put it on the news that I'm waiting for them and they should for next week to attack because we're not ready yet, and then send a message to Scar? Nuh-uh, I don't think so._

 **And got so far**

"Alright everybody. Just because you're all sore from yesterday's training doesn't mean you get to rest today. Let's get going!" Natasha said when she saw the pain on everybody's faces. "And yesterday's training was only half a day!" She muttered to herself.

 **But in the end**

That's how the rest of the week went. A more intense and serious training session than the first day. While that was going on, I was also thinking of a plan for when Scar comes, but not with much luck.

 **It doesn't even matter**

Slash, jump kick, duck, low kick, tackle, find another enemy, repeat.

 **I had to fall**

Working on sneak attacks against the enemy.

 **To lose it all**

Collapsing on each other after each tiring day, not even wanting to get up for food.

 **But in the end**

Being forced to move to clean the floor of the gym and to get food.

 **It doesn't even matter**

Trudging down the hall to get food in the main dining room on one of the various floors.

 **I put my trust in you**

Eating our meals with stiff bodies and half-lidded eyes.

 **Pushed as far as I can go**

And then eventually making our way to our individual rooms (though we had to be _really_ convinced to move).

 **For all this**

And barely making it out of the elevator to collapse in our beds.

 **There's only one thing you should know**

By the time Friday came (seeing as how we started on Monday, so it really doesn't even give us a full week) we were all practically dead on our feet.

 **I've put my trust in you**

But still we pushed on, not wanting to be singled out and helpless when attacked.

 **Pushed as far as I can go**

And I still hadn't come up with a clear plan for Scar yet. I was completely clueless.

 **For all this**

I was confronted multiple times by different Avengers, all asking if I had a plan for Scar yet. I told them all the same thing.

 **There's only one thing you should know**

"I'm working on it and just haven't figured it all out yet." And every time they told me something along the lines of _"Well you should hurry because they – he – could attack tomorrow. And what're you gonna do if you're not prepared?"_ I had no response to that.

 **I tried so hard**

Finally, on Friday night, while I was asleep, I came up with a good plan.

 **And got so far**

"Let's hope I don't forget it when I wake up." My dream-self said.

 **But in the end**

There was an earthquake in my dream. When I opened my eyes, though, it was only Eiko shaking my shoulder, with all the other Hydra prisoners behind her. She looked worried.

 **It doesn't even matter**

"Eiko, what is it? Why'd you wake me up at…" I checked my Bambi alarm clock. "5:30 in the morning?"

 **I had to fall**

"Uhh, I think you should come see this for yourself." Was her only response.

 **To lose it all**

"Could've at least had the decency to wait for 6 to wake me up." I grumbled as we made our way to the rooftop.

 **But in the end**

I shielded my eyes from the morning sun (which we were facing, by the way), and gasped. "Just kidding. This was the perfect time to wake me up." _Let's hope my plan works._

 **It doesn't even matter**

It was about 5:30 a.m. in the morning of what started as a beautiful Saturday. But that was quickly ruined, and now I was wide awake.

They were coming. Hydra was here.

* * *

 **Okay! So the lyrics are "In The End" by Linkin Park, and I don't own them, nor do I own Bambi. Just saying.**

 **The lyrics were perfect for this chapter, and I didn't realize that until I was about halfway through this chapter, but they fit almost perfectly, I think.**

 **So we're almost to the end of this story! Yay! Sorta. I have it all planned out, so be prepared for the end of the story coming soon. If I update soon, that is.**

 **On a completely unrelated topic,** **Keeper of the Lost Cities: Lodestar** **is coming out soon, and I am** _ **soooo**_ **excited for it, even though it will most likely cause me pain.**

 **Please leave a review! On any of the chapters, really.**

 **And I've got a sequel idea that I'm gonna do, but it's gonna be a crossover with my other chapter story, so I've gotta finish that up first.**

 **Review, follow, favorite, and all that jazz! :D**


	18. The Beginning of the End

**Hey so I'm back with a new chapter, and it's the beginning of the end. I would give you excuses as to why I haven't updated sooner, but it's not even worth it to try. So… truce?**

 **Thank you:**

 **SilverStar03-2.0 for favoriting and following!**

 **To:**

 **FieryCaptainSpiderSanta: I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter! I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. And as for how she's gonna kick Hydra's butt, we'll just have to see, won't we? *** **evil grin** *****

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers, because, obviously, I'm not a guy, and The Avengers was made** _ **waaayyyy**_ **better than I could ever do. But, maybe, someday…** **I also don't own Nike's.**

* * *

 **Mikkie POV**

It was time. The final showdown between the two sides: good, and evil. And boy, was I not looking forward to this. My nerves were on edge, and just looking at the force that awaited us, _me_ , didn't help any. So, here we are, on top of the Avengers tower, watching as our doom grew closer and closer.

But wait, there's more.

There was a commotion on the streets below us, and when we looked, we all rushed back inside to get ready. The Avengers were already up and ready, and getting everybody off the streets to safety. Sure, let's add that to the pile of stress and anxiety for the day, why don't we?

I got dressed into something more suitable for the day. I got into my training clothes, just with a little bit more… _accessories_.

I was wearing black leggings (made of some material that gives a little more protection against wounds), a purple shirt (made of the same material) that was covered by a black vest, with lots of hidden pockets for secret weapons, magic items, etc., black tennis shoes (Nike's), and arm guards. Those arm guards were bullet-proof, magic-resistant, and also had hidden pockets for small self-defense materials. On my back was a circular, black shield with a purple deer silhouette design in the middle (guess who came up with the shield idea). There was a strap on both legs that held a shrinkable staff in one, and a gun in the other. The gun was for emergency help _only_. My red hair was pulled into it's side ponytail with it's usual purple bow. In my ear was a comm, and my hands had a wrapping of the cloth typically used for boxing.

I walked out of my room, and caught up with the others. They all had something similar, just with small differences. The guys had on their pants – used for battle; the Avengers has some too – instead of leggings. We all had black as our base color for our suits, but everybody had their own special color, like how mine was purple. Scribble's special color was (surprise surprise) light pink, and Eiko's was light blue.

 _Hey wait – those were the same colors as the auras that surrounded us back in the Hydra base._ The thought came to me suddenly. _Just without the sparkles._

We all had circle shields on our backs, with the base color black, and a color design in the middle. My design was a deer silhouette, Eiko's was a light blue cat silhouette, and Scribble's was a light pink demon (girl with wings and horns) silhouette. The others all had their colors and designs as well. Mariko's was red, and James's was green. Their designs were all unique to the person, and we all had the hand wrappings, just slightly different to each other. All of our outfits were Shield issued, of course, so of course everything would have been prepared with magic-resistant, bullet-proof material.

"Are we all here?" Everybody nodded. "Alright, let's go. I _would_ try to give you all this great speech, but we're running out of time, New York is a big place, and I suck at giving speeches. Just… try not to be like me and get freaked out when there's a lot of people. Because there will be." I locked eyes with each and every one of them. "Let's do this. _Together_." I put my hand in the middle of the group, and everybody else put theirs on top of mine. "For Freedom on three. One."

"Two." Eiko said.

"Three." Scribble finished.

" _For Freedom!_ " we cheered, and ran out. _Wow, cheesy much, Mikkie? Let's hope it worked._

* * *

"Natasha, where next?" I asked into the comms.

"Just about everybody is off the streets. We just have a few stragglers and then Hydra should be here by then. I'm surprised they haven't sent people in small groups to single us out. This is a bit strange that they're coming here, and actually coming out from their hiding places."

"Yeah, it's stra-" I was cut off by a hand over my mouth. There was a cloth used too, and it had the sweet odor of chloroform with it. I could feel myself getting weak, but I had to fight it.

"Mikkie?" Natasha asked into the comm. I grunted, but couldn't reply, because the grip of the attacker was ridiculously strong. My vision started going black as I struggled to stay awake. "Stark, where's Mikkie's location?"

"Uhh, hold on… yeah she's maybe a hundred yards east of the fountain in the middle of the park. There's somebody else there with her, and it's not one of us."

"Who's closest to Mikkie's location?"

"I am, Natasha, but I'm not so sure that bringing the Other Guy in is a good idea." Bruce said.

"You're right, but…" I slowly lost unconsciousness, missing the rest of what Natasha said. I may be part of the team, but my deer senses aren't perfect, and I can't hold my breath forever. I breathed in the chloroform, and felt myself being lowered onto the ground slowly, but couldn't do anything about it. When I touched the ground, I felt the hand ripped away from my mouth, and the chloroform cloth fell off of my mouth. I sucked in a breath of clean air, and my vision slowly started to come back. I was very lightheaded, and waited about 30 seconds before standing up. I lifted myself off the ground slowly, before there was a hand in my field of vision, and I jerked away, before realizing it belonged to a friendly. I looked up and saw Steve there. I snorted at the slight déjà vu of it all, and took his hand to help me up. I was winded, and my vision swam for a second, before I regained focus.

"You alright?" Steve had a concerned expression on his face.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm good. Thanks for the help with this guy…" I turned, and looked at the guy who tried to knock me out. "Hey, doesn't he look familiar?" I mumbled to myself as I squinted my eyes, trying to remember where I had seen the guy before. Then it hit me, and my eyes widened. "That's the Chief! The Chief of Police that had people chasing me before you guys got me! That guy was Hydra?"

"Well, that makes sense now. No wonder they were so insisted on finding you, and why they knew that you were at the tower.

I glared at the unconscious form of the Chief of Police, before putting my finger to my comm, and checked in. "Yeah, Mikkie here. I'm fine, and the guy who tried chloroform on me is out cold, thanks to Cap." I leaned to him, and whispered, "thank you" to him before going to the Chief and reaching into my vest to pull out special rope. "Yeap, and I'm tying the guy up right now." I tied him up in a 6-way knot that wove in and around itself. Hopefully that would keep others from trying to untie him, because it would take me awhile to undo it, and I'm the one who tied it. Turning back to Steve, I smiled. "You're good to go, and thanks again for the save. I'll be more on alert now, so don't worry."

"I'll worry, alright, but I worry about everybody on my team, so just stay safe, alright? Well, as safe as you can while fighting Hydra, at least." I saluted to him.

"Yes sir." I said in the most serious voice I could get. He smiled faintly before turning away, and headed back to his previous position. _Ooh, on his motorcycle too, sweet!_ I turned back around to the Chief, and was faced with multiple groups of Hydra goons coming my way. " _Over hill, over dale, as we hit the dusty trail, and those caissons go rolling along_." I sang to myself in my out-of-tune singing voice.

I drew out my staff, and faced the oncoming group of Hydra. _Where's Scar? I was certain he would've been here to get me by now. I was sure he was the one with the chloroform cloth, actually. So where…?_ I felt a presence behind me, and whipped around, my staff in the defensive position, to be faced with him.

"Scar." I growled out.

"Mikkie." He said in an equally disgusted tone. "Are you ready for your end? Well, ready or not, here it comes."

 _This is it. It's_ literally _the fight for my life._

"Give me your worst."

 _It's now or never. Let's finish this._

It was time to set the plan in motion.

We attacked.

* * *

 **Soooo… how was that? I hope it wasn't too bad, considering I have little to no knowledge on how to write battle scenes. Obviously, the real, intense(?) battle will be next chapter.**

 **The song used was _The Caisson Song_ by _Edmund L. Gruber_ from 1907-1908 (it's an old army song, and I'm not entirely sure when it came out).**

 **I know the park information was probably wrong, but I've never been to that park. I've only gone to maybe 3 different states (besides my own) and those were California, New Mexico, Texas, and Utah. So, 4 different states, actually.**

 **It's the final battle between Mikkie and Scar, and it really is Mikkie's fight for her life. And who knows. Maybe she won't survive this. We can only know by reading the next chapter!**

 **See you next time for part 2 of the battle scene, and the beginning of the end!**

 **Favorite, follow, review, and all that jazz! :D**


	19. The Final Battle

**SURPRISE!~ guess who's giving you a surprise and updating** _ **again**_ **, semi-recently? Me, that's who! Now it's time for the** _ **real**_ **action and battle between Mikkie and Scar, with a chance of somebody not surviving.** _ **Who knows?**_ **I don't even know, so it'll be a "luck-of-the-draw" sort of thing. A spontaneous decision, if you will.**

 **Thank you:**

 **doctor3378 for favoriting!**

 **So anyways, who's excited? I know I am! But you're not here to hear about how excited I am, no. You're here to read and find out what plot-twists I've put in here, if any.**

 **So, without further ado, I give you part 2 to the battle chapters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Avengers, only my OC's and the plot!**

* * *

" _Are you ready for your end? Well, ready or not, here it comes."_

This is it. It's _literally_ the fight for my life.

" _Give me your worst."_

 _It's now or never. Let's finish this._

 _It was time to set the plan in motion._

 _We attacked._

 **Mikkie POV**

Dodge, twist-spin, high kick, duck, low kick, repeat.

I never thought that fighting Scar would be this hard. I figured it would be difficult, I just didn't think _this_ difficult. He dodged all of my attacks, and got some hits on my dodges.

"You know, for an old man, you're pretty spry."

"Yes, well, I've had practice. You know, they say that if you talk while fighting, you're weak, and are afraid of losing the battle."

"So does that mean that because you answered to me, you're afraid of losing, and are weak?" I received a glare in response. I laughed, and used my staff to block an attack.

Jump-spin kick, backflip away (HAH nope, jump away), duck, low kick, uppercut, punch the face ( _dang it_ he dodged), squeal from arm behind back, and – wait, what? Oh yeah, OUCH! My groove was messed up by a stinging pain up my arm, and I realized that while I was pinned to the ground with my right arm behind my back, Scar had slashed my arm with a small blade. It felt like a papercut times 10. Which hurt. A lot.

"Augh, you cheater!" I yanked my arm away, ignoring the pain, and pushed myself up, against the weight of Scar pinning me down. When I couldn't push myself up, I groaned. "Ugh, _fine_." I resolved to twisting myself around underneath Scar, and pushing against him to propel myself forward, and out from under him. Surprisingly, it worked. Barely, but it still worked. Jumping back up, and ignoring the trickle of liquid down my arm, I got back into my defensive position, just without my staff, seeing as it was tossed a couple feet away. I noticed the Hydra thugs were now around us, and were trying to get me, but Scar stopped them.

"No! This one's mine." He gave me a scathing look of pure hate, and it frightened me a little. That image was gonna be engraved into my mind forever. "There are other Avengers here that are more than willing to fight you in order to protect their _precious city_. Blegh." The Hydra guys were in groups of maybe 10-20 in a group, and there were _at least_ 10 groups. I put my finger up to my ear.

"Hey, guys, I found all the Hydra goons. Guess what: I was right. They were after me; well, at least Scar was. He just sent them your way. About 10-20 in a group, and at least 10 groups, so get ready. It's gonna be – " I barely dodged a fist to my face, and grunted out, "( _oof!_ ) tough." I punched back, and managed to connect.

"You little!" I jumped out of the way, and rolled a landing, which just so happened to be by my staff. I picked it up, and turned in time to roll out of the way of one of Scar's low kicks. I leaped up, and gave Scar a good bonk to the head.

 _Okay, let's go over the plan._ Roll. _Keep Scar distracted to let the others get the Hydra goons._ Jab. _Knock out Scar,_ (oof! Another hit) _and knock out any nearby Hydra._ Low kick. _To keep Scar distracted: no clue._ Dodge. _Not much of a plan, I know, but it's all I got._ Jump-spin kick. _It'll have to do!_ Punch. _Oh yeah, and try to not get killed!_ Uppercut.

I dodged out of the way of a chest kick, but wasn't fast enough. It sent me flying a couple feet backwards, and I landed on my back. The wind was knocked out of me, and I coughed, and tried to move, but I couldn't.

"I _told_ you, Mikkie." Scar walked up to me, myself still trying to move and failing. "It's the beginning of the end for you. Except, now it looks like it's just the end. Goodbye. Oh, and say hello to your mother for me." He crouched down, pulled out a dart gun, and shot one into my arm. I looked at what was there, and saw the classic skull and cross-bones. My eyes widened. I turned to look back up at Scar.

"What is the point of this?" I managed to wheeze out. " _Why_ , Scar? Why go through all of this trouble and face the wrath of the other Avengers and powerful prisoner escapees to do this? Why meet me in the first place, huh? Was it so that you could watch my face in agony when you killed me?"

"No. It was so that I could watch your face for the shock of my betrayal. Especially when it's after you thought you could trust me. And then, yes. Except I want to watch your body writhe in agony and pain when I killed you. Nothing would give me more pleasure."

"Oh yeah? I bet I know something that could." I coughed, feeling my strength start to leave me.

"… _Mikkie? Are you okay?"_ I heard Scribble's voice through the comms, but that didn't matter.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be? Keeping you alive so that I can see the resemblance of your mother in you, causing me grief? Nuh-uh. _I. Don't. Think. So._ "

"No." I gasped, putting the last of my strength into my words. " _Talking_ to my mother. One last time. I know somebody… that… could…" I coughed again. "do that." I whispered the last two words, before letting my eyes slide shut.

* * *

 **Scribble POV**

I felt a shock ripple through me.

"Did you guys feel that?" I asked into the comms.

"Feel what?" was the response I got.

"I felt it!" Eiko replied. "Well, I think I did. Was it a sort of… _rippling shock_ going through you?"

"Yes! That's it! And… it also had a sort of prickly sensation in your left arm, right?"

"Yeah. That's exactly right."

"If we both felt it, I wonder if Mikkie did. Hey, Mikkie. Did you feel that prickly sensation in your left arm too?" There was no reply. Not even a grunt on the other end, like she was fighting somebody. Just silence. "Mikkie? Are you okay?" Still no reply.

I felt some of my strength leave me. I cast a forcefield around me to keep the Hydra idiots away. "Mikkie? What happened?" There was static on the other end of the comms. I started getting really worried. There was a sudden decrease in my energy, and my forcefield flickered. " _MIKKIE!_ " I screamed into the comms.

"Scribble, did you feel that too?" Eiko asked.

"Yeah, I did. My power just decreased. Like, _a lot_."

"Scribble, what happened?" Captain America's voice filtered through the comms.

"I-I don't know. Stark, where is Mikkie now?"

"Still about where she was last time. About 100 hundred yards east of the fountain in the middle of the park…" Tony paused. "Uh oh."

"What's that 'uh-oh' for, Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Uhmm… yeah, it's exactly what I said it for. Scribble, if this is what you sensed, then you need to get over to Mikkie _right now_ and do some weird demon magic stuff on her."

" _What was that 'uh-oh' for, Stark?_ " Natasha growled out. But I had already figured it out.

"She's dead, isn't she? Or dying, at least?" I asked into the comms, my voice slightly quivering. The was no response. "I'm right, aren't I?" Still silence.

"Yes."

My breath got caught in my throat, and my heart started pounding really fast. I ran in the direction of the park, my forcefield gone, Hydra guys getting thrown out of the way.

"Scribble, you need to calm down. You know what happened last time you lost control." Eiko's warning pierced through the comms, but I didn't care.

"She's dying, Eiko! Maybe even dead! And you want me to _calm down?!_ " One of the Hydra soldiers tried shooting at me, but I ran straight through them – the bullets didn't even touch me! – and launched the soldier into the air. He landed on his back with an _oof!_ behind me. I still ran towards the park.

"Please be okay, _please be okay!_ "

When I got to where Stark said she was, I didn't see her. But then, I found her. My heart stopped, and I rushed to her side.

"Mikkie! Are you alright?" I looked down at her left arm, and saw nothing there. On the ground next to her arm, though, was a little dart, with the fluffies on top a sickly green color, and the classical skull and bones on the side. The shock of the situation hit me hard.

"Yes, it's an awful sight to behold, isn't it?" There was a voice behind me. I whipped around at the sound of his voice, and saw who he was. The description Mikkie gave us was a little off, but I knew _exactly_ who this guy was.

"So you're Scar, huh?"

"That's right. And who might you be?" Standing up, I realized that I was crying.

"I'm the demon who's gonna make sure you pay for what you've done to Mikkie." I pulled out my two scythe-blades, and stood in a defensive position.

"Oh, please. I killed Mikkie. What makes you think that I won't do the same to you?"

"Because I'm a demon. I can't be killed. I _can_ and I _do_ make sure others like yourselves don't kill any innocent people, like you've just done to Mikkie."

"Ooh, am I supposed to be scared?"

"No. I don't have to scare you. You're already terrified. Did you really think that I couldn't look into people's souls? Your soul reflects who you are – it _is_ who you are – and _your_ soul, Scar, is pitch black, with only the _tiniest_ flicker of light in there." I tilted my head at him. "What's that one flicker of light doing in there, hmm?"

"I didn't come for a speech! I came to take care of that pest, _Mikkie Sanderson_. And I did a wonderful job at it. Although, if I can get rid of her two sidekicks as well, then that's a bonus score for me. And it'll cheer me up. Au revoir, little bug!" Scar came at me, but I was ready for him. I dropped my scythes, and launched my hand out at his chest. It stuck to his chest, and black magic poured from my hand, trying to engulf Scar.

"I wonder… what _is_ it that gives you that little light inside? Oh well, I guess we'll never know." I was about to let my magic finish him off, but Eiko interrupted me.

"Scribble!" I snapped to my senses, and pulled the black magic back inside of me. I retracted my hand from his chest, and he sunk to the ground, coughing, wheezing. "Scribble, what are you doing?"

"Eiko, I-I…" I sighed. "I don't know what would've happened had you not come in time."

"Actually, Scribble, I think you do." I hung my head in shame, and also sunk to the ground, near Mikkie's body.

"I don't get it. Mikkie was the best trained and most prepared out of all us prisoners, so… _how?_ How can she be dead, and us others not? I don't – I just don't understand." I felt tears roll down my cheeks again.

"I think…" Eiko paused, and then I could practically _feel_ her excitement rolling off of her. I'm a demon – of course I could. "Scribble, I don't think Mikkie is dead."

" _What?_ " the other Avengers (and half/honorary Avengers who joined up with us) and I exclaimed.

"That's right! I think that because we are ' _psychically linked_ ' or whatnot, we would've _felt_ her die."

"But… we _did_." I looked at Eiko, upset that she's trying to give us even more pain.

"No, we didn't. We felt a power drainage and a prickle. What we _didn't_ feel was part of our souls being torn out. So that's gotta mean that –"

I gasped. "Eiko, you're right! Oh I'm so stupid, how did I not get that? Me, of all people, should understand it, and I totally and completely missed it! Everybody, _stand back!_ " I looked at the group gathered behind me, a devious smile on my face. "I'm going to bring a person back to life."

* * *

 **Okay, so I'm pretty sure "You know, for an old man, you're pretty spry" is a quote from somewhere, I just don't know what, so I don't own that quote, if it is one.**

 **OHHHH I am** _ **evil**_ **, aren't I? you have no clue how much it pained me to write her death. If you were pained by her death, just imagine it like x5, and that's how I felt. But it's okay, because I am gonna have it all right in the end.**

 **We are** _ **extremely**_ **close to the end of this, so** _ **be prepared!**_ ***starts singing** _ **Lion King**_ *** XD**

 **I thank you all who have waited for this battle with me, and you may rest easy soon, for the end is nigh…**

 **Follow, Favorite, Review, and all that Jazz! :3**


	20. Revival

**HIYAAAAAA! Guess who is back with the FINAL chapter? That's right, this is it. I wanted to surprise you with the ending, and I hinted that it was coming up soon, so here it is. How'd you guys like the last chapter? Crazy, huh? I totally made it up as I went along, but I** _ **knew**_ **Mikkie was gonna die.**

 **Funny story: I planned her death totally different. Fun, right?**

 **So, enjoy this last chapter to Beats of Freedom, and hopefully I'll see you at my crossover sequel with my other story: Jurassic High!**

 **Thank you:**

 **Pixxiee for following and favoriting!**

 **To:**

 **Pixxiee: IT HURT ME TOO! MY HEART DIED TO WRITE THAT, AND THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT KILL YOU AGAIN! We'll just have to see… *evil laugh* Your review made my day when I read it, thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel, or the Avengers, or any of that stuff. I only own my OC's and the plot, so *shrugs* oh well**

* * *

 _I gasped. "Eiko, you're right! Oh I'm so stupid, how did I not get that? Me, of all people, should understand it, and I totally and completely missed it! Everybody,_ stand back _!" I looked at the group gathered behind me, a devious smile on my face. "I'm going to bring a person back to life."_

 **No POV**

The group of heroes stood around two people. One was lying down, with no sign of life, and the other was kneeling by her head, hands on the temples of her head. There were various others lying by the group, unconscious, and tied up so that they wouldn't get away. Civilians were starting to come out of their safe hideouts (for these cases of emergency), after given the "okay" to come out. When they noticed the group of heroes, though, they moved towards them, right at the center of the park. The person kneeling was mumbling words in a language that nobody could understand – or hear.

The demon girl had her eyes shut tight, and focused her inner power to her comrade, and friend.

" _Sheroah barbooshlahk tantol wish. Commarowan sharelack, RUFUSTIS SOL!_ " Scribble's eyes shot open, and looked down at Mikkie for a sign of life.

There was none.

"But, how? Why did it not work?" she asked herself. She looked at her hands carefully, turning them over and over, studying each little crevice and crack in them, trying to figure out what was wrong. "This should've worked. _Why did it not work?!_ " Getting frustrated, a burst of dark energy turned a nearby tree to ash. The others near her looked worriedly from her to the tree, and then back at Scribble.

"Scribble, come on. I know you're trying to help Mikkie, and bring Mikkie back, but you have to face the truth. She's gone." Eiko said, trying to hide the grief in her voice.

"No! She's not gone, and I'm gonna prove it! Something just happened with my magic. That's why it didn't work; I just _know_ it."

"Scribble…" Eiko said with an exasperated sigh. "We can't save her. I wish we could, and know you have the best chance with that, but it _won't work_. We just have to face the cold hard truth." At that, Eiko's voice cracked.

" _No!_ I told you, I can bring her back, and I will! You just have to give me another chance!"

"Scribble, _she's gone. Dead. You can't bring her back so stop trying._ " Eiko put her hand and Scribble's shoulder, to draw her away from the Mikkie's body, but Scribble pulled her shoulder away.

"She's your friend too, Eiko! Why don't you want her to come back, huh? Is it because she said something, are you feeling guilty, or what?" Scribble stood up to face Eiko, and the rest of the team behind her. " _Just because I'm trying to bring her back doesn't mean you can forget about her and her friendship!_ "

"I _do_ was her to come back, Scribble! I really do. But the fact of the matter is, she's gone, and _you can't bring her back_. She was my friend too, and I would do _anything_ to bring her back, but that's not an option right now. We have to give her an honorable funeral, and make sure the world knows what she gave her life for." By now both girls were crying, the tears streaming down their faces. The supers behind them stayed back, giving them space to work it out. They didn't want to get in the way of this matter, and accidentally destroy friendships and trust in the process.

"If you're going to bury her body, forget it. I won't let you." Scribble stood firm in front of Mikkie, guarding her as if there were villains and she was just unconscious. "You'd have to kill me first." She narrowed her eyes at Eiko, who mirrored her. Eiko whipped out a dart gun and shot Scribble, who fell to the ground.

"Or your unconscious one."

"Why'd you do that?" Captain America asked Eiko in shock. He couldn't see that it was a dart gun, so he thought she used an actual gun. "I don't think she really wanted you to _shoot her_."

"Don't worry, she'll be fine. It was only a sleepy dart gun." She looked at Mikkie, then looked away. "Somebody else please take her. I can't look at her like this." She half-whispered, a single tear making its way down her cheek in the other tear tracks there. Her eyes looked to the ground as she got to the tower. The Avengers did likewise, Natasha and Clint taking the unconscious Hydra villains to one of the many, many hidden Shield facilities, Thor taking Scribble to the tower to rest, and Captain America taking Mikkie gently in his arms, so as to not accidentally mess up her form, to the tower's hospital room until further notice. Iron Man went ahead to the tower with Bruce, to prepare a bed for Mikkie. Everybody was silent as they went, and they all went through scenarios in their heads of how they could've saved Mikkie, and everybody else the pain of losing a teammate – and a friend – in battle.

* * *

 **Scribble POV**

I woke up in my bed in the tower. I had a headache, and tried to think of where it came from, and that's when it all rushed back to me.

"No. _No! Mikkie!_ " I clutched my head as I cried, curled up in a ball, and gripped my hair, trying to think of why my spell didn't work.

An hour passed before I got up and walked around my room. A couple times as I wandered there were soft knocks on my door, and voices asking if I was alright. I ignored them, because, no, I wasn't alright. One of my _only_ best friends died while I wasn't there to protect her, and then when I tried to bring her back to life, my magic failed. Why would they think for a second that I was alright.

I couldn't go outside and face the team. Not in my current state. I kept wandering around my room, ignoring the worried voices of the team.

 _You're in grief, in pain. Eiko's right, you know._ My brain tried to reason with me. Eiko's words kept coming back to me. In fact, the last part of the battle kept rewinding in my head and then playing, over and over. My shaky breath, my steps growing larger as I tried to run faster, my demon side trying to take over – and my almost letting it. _I know she's right. But I can't accept it. I_ won't _accept it. I have to figure out what went wrong, and then I have to fix this. I have to make it right. For me, for Eiko, for the team, for_ Mikkie _. I_ can't _give up. And I won't._

The determination set across me, and I marched over to my bookcase, looking for _something_ that would explain why my spell didn't work.

"Was it because I haven't used it before?" I mumbled to myself as I flipped through book after book. "No, that's not right. I've used it once before, but that _was_ a long time ago. Maybe I'm just a little rusty." I remembered the time that I used the spell, many years ago.

* * *

 _(flashback)_

 _I was five years old. I was walking with my guardian that took care of me in the Hydra base, when we were approached by two Hydra guards._

" _Agent Thorne, you are being summoned by the Supreme Leader, and we are here to escort you to his office. If you resist, we are authorized to shoot both you and your watch." They gestured to me._

" _Alright, I'll go with you." She replied stiffly to the guards. We walked with the guards to Scar's office. When we got to the door, Agent Thorne turned to me. "You must stay here. Don't follow me anymore." She said in her "Hydra-Agent Voice" and not in her "Guardian/Caretaker Voice", so that I knew that whatever it was, it wasn't good. I nodded solemnly, and she and the guards disappeared through the door._

 _I couldn't tell what was happening in there, but I got a bad feeling about it. All of a sudden, there was yelling, and then gunshots were fired. Then, everything was silent. I pushed open the doors and ran in the room. I really wish I hadn't gone in there. What I saw wasn't pretty. My guardian, Agent Thorne, was lying on the ground, dead. I ran up to her, and performed the revival spell on her. I couldn't see if it worked though, for I was ripped away from her body, and that was when I received my scars._

 _(end flashback)_

* * *

I shuddered at the memory. I looked at the book that I realized I had been looking at blankly. It was the spell book. _Huh. What are the odds of that happening?_ I read over every single line, word, and letter in it while I walked to my bed and sat down.

My door opened, and a familiar voice spoke up.

"Scribble, are you okay?" Eiko's voice was quiet, yet still familiar, although it wasn't very welcome at the moment. I gave her a look.

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one? I'm busy." I told her rather harshly, and looked down to my book.

"No, well, yeah, but that role really fell to…" Eiko trailed off, and then cleared her throat.

"Alright, so you're not okay, which I get, but you don't need to lock yourself up in your room. The rest of us are worried," she gestured outside of my room, towards the main room in the tower, "and it's dark." I looked to my window.

 _Huh, would you look at that. I've managed to ignore people for a whole day. Wow, that's a new record, I think._

As if she could read my thoughts, Eiko said, "it's been almost a week, actually, and not just a day. You were unconscious for three days Scribble. _Three days._ And now you refuse to leave your room? This isolation isn't good for you." I snorted.

"Oh yeah? I'm a _demon_ , Eiko. It's in my nature to be isolated from people. At least live ones, that is."

"You're not _all_ demon. You're still human in there. The demon hasn't taken over you yet, so you don't have an excuse for this. We've held off the funeral for as long as we could, but Fury's been demanding us to set a date for it, or else he will. We've set it for tomorrow morning. Please, come out of your room, Scribble. We miss you."

I was about to make a biting comment back to her (I was still mad at her, give me a break), but then it clicked. I snapped my fingers, and my face lit up as realization dawned on me.

"Eiko, that's it! You really _are_ the smart one!" I rushed past her to the elevator. "Of _course_ , how could I _miss it?_ It was right in front of my eyes, and I _missed_ it. Gosh Scribble, you don't know anything, do you?" I slammed the button to the hospital room, and Eiko barely squeezed in the door in time to join me.

"Scribble, what is it? What did you figure out? Did you find a way to bring her back?"

"Can't talk Eiko, I need to get angry." Eiko gave me a puzzled face, and I just smiled at her. The elevator ' _ding_ 'ed, and I rushed out into the hall that led to the hospital room. I ran into Tony and Bruce.

"Wait, _Scribble_ , is that you? Wha – how – what?" he gestured sort of helplessly to me while looking at Eiko.

"No time, Tony. Questions later."

"Alright. What do you need?"

"I said questions later, but whatever, I'll let it slide. I need to be overrun with emotions. In other words," I took a deep breath, and gave Tony, Bruce, and Eiko a steady look, "I need to get angry."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What did I say about questions later, Tony?"

"Right, sorry." He muttered to himself, "I sure hope you're ready for this." My super sensitive demon ears (not really sensitive) picked that up and I assured him.

"Yes, Tony, I'm _more than ready_ for this." I nodded to him. "Go for it."

I was facing Tony in a sectioned off area of the hospital room, me towards the corner, and Tony towards the rest of the room, Eiko and Bruce backed a ways behind him.

"Alright, if you say so." His left arm was out, his repulsor beam on his arm, aimed at me. With a last worried glance at me, he fired.

The beam hit me, and I launched backwards. I crashed against the wall, and I felt it coming. Tony fired at me again, which hit me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. My demon side started taking over me, and I let it come. Tony fired one last time, and it took over.

"Tony, what was that? We heard your beam firing, and…" Steve and the others were suited up, and ran in here to assist in the battle. If only there was one.

I started shaking, and my vision went red. I stood up, a creepy, _demonic_ smile on my, with the shadows just right, and I launched at Tony. He fired another beam at me, and Cap's shield rammed into my side, knocking me out of the air. My demon wings shot out, and I took flight. My nails grew to long claws, and I slashed at anybody who got in my way. I slashed and stabbed with my pointy tail. My horns that grew weren't any help really, but I did try to headbutt anybody who got too close to my head. Steve tried to subdue me by grabbing my arms and wrapping them behind my back.

"You don't want to do this, Scribble. You can fight it, I know you can."

"Oh, I don't think I want to, _Captain America_." I cackled in my deep, demonic voice, and wrenched my arms out of his grip. I then used him as a shield for the tranquilizers Natasha and Clint were firing at me. Steve fell to the floor, unconscious. _Oooh, he's gonna be out for awhile._ I focused my attention onto the other Avengers in the room, and subdued them with ease, except for a few close calls. Bruce had escaped the room in the hysteria so that the Other Guy wouldn't get out. There was only one person in the room who I didn't attack yet.

I locked my eyes onto my next target: Eiko.

She saw me coming, and ran over to a hospital bed, and just when I was about to reach her, she ducked, and I paused, mid-flight. I stopped so suddenly that I almost fell onto the hospital bed. Luckily I managed to catch myself, because on that bed, was Mikkie.

I landed on the ground, and my brain tried to figure out why I cared so much for this person (I _was_ in my demonic mode, after all). My claws shrunk back into fingernails, and I closed my wings, while putting my tail down. I got closer to her, trying to figure out why she wasn't moving. I put my ear to where her heart was. I didn't hear a beat, and that when it clicked in my demonic brain.

 _She's dead. This human is dead, so I should feel nothing for her. Yet, why do I feel a special connection to her? I need to find out why I feel like this. And there's only one way to do that._

I put my fingers to her temples, and performed the spell. The other Avengers were up (excluding Steve, who was still out cold), and in the defensive position, but stopped when they saw what I was doing. By this time, Bruce had come back into the room, seeing as how the fighting stopped.

" _Sheroah barbooshlahk tantol wish. Commarowan sharelack, RUFUSTIS SOL!_ " I felt the magic pour out of me, and into Mikkie. Nothing happened. I peered down close at her, studying her face, when her scent of death (yes, I'm a demon, I can smell this stuff) faded away, and I backed up, transforming back into my normal human self as I did.

"Uuugghhhhh…" I groaned as I collapsed to the ground. Eiko caught me and held me upright as the Avengers, minus Steve, gathered around me, all wanting to know what happened. And that's when we heard it.

Mikkie gasped for air, as her eyes shot open and she sat up, gripping the table for balance. I pointed at her.

" _That's_ … what I did." And I sagged to the floor, dragging Eiko down with me. "I'm alright, don't worry. I think there's somebody more important for you to take care of first."

"Wha – what happened? Where's Scar?! Did he get away? _Where am I?_ " she asked in confusion and fright.

"Don't worry, Mikkie, I'm just checking your vitals, and making sure you're fine."

" _Where am I? What happened?_ "

"Don't worry, Mikkie. We beat them. _You_ beat them. And you're home now." Eiko's voice broke as the tears started streaming down my face.

"You're home now."

* * *

 **ALRIGHT! So now this story is finished, and I** _ **really**_ **hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did, because** _ **I. Freaking. Loved. It.**_

 **I apologize for taking so long with the end of this, and you don't have to worry about it again with this story. I actually think this is the longest chapter in this story, so that's cool. It's the finale, it has to be.**

 **The spell used to bring Mikkie back to life was _totally_ made up on the spot, so don't try to use it, because it won't work. I made it up.**

 **Agent Thorne's name was used only for the flashback purposes, and I apologize to anybody with a last name of Thorne if they were offended.**

 **My day has been** _ **amazing**_ **. First off, I finished my show, and then I was asked to Homecoming (first time), and now I've finished this.**

 _ **I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE FAVORITED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED, AND EVEN JUST READ THIS STORY, AND WHO HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH ALL MY RIDICULOUS BREAKS IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS. IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME!**_

 **Review, Follow, Favorite, and all that Jazz! :D**


End file.
